Nekoshonen
by Dgm-yoai-lover
Summary: Allen is a friendly catboy who lives in the doorway across from Lavi after becoming homeless due to the death of his father. Feeling sorry and concerned for the cat, Lavi invites him to stay. However, certain people are after the cat... Allenxlavi Laven
1. The cat boy

**Yay! New story!**** I came up with this idea after reading the manga free collars kingdom, which is about cat people. If only I could find the third volume... (Goes into manga search mode)**

**AU!**

**I don't own dgm or free collars kingdom.**

**--**

Lavi stared at the figure curled up against the doorway. It was a catboy of about fifteen, with white hair, and white fur on his ears and the tail curled around his feet. Every morning for the past week as Lavi exited his apartment, the boy was always lying sleeping or sitting in the doorway opposite his, only two meters away thanks to the narrow cobblestone street. It was a common occurrence to see cat people, they were basically a second human race, but by the poor state of this ones clothing and from the way he slept in that doorway at night, it was obvious he was homeless.

Lavi walked across to the doorway and saw the empty paper plate beside the sleeping boy. He'd started anonymously leaving food out so the boy didn't starve. He sighed, then turned and walked down the street to go to work. He was quite concerned about this catboy.

--

Lavi placed the order on the couples table, and then ran back to the counter to reload his tray for number three. It was always busy here on a Saturday morning.

'Oi!' his friend and fellow waiter Kanda shouted as they bumped into each other, 'Watch it! You almost made me spill the coffees!'

'Right, sorry Yu...'

'And don't call me Yu!'

'Now boys,' Their boss Komui grinned from the counter, 'save your lover's spat for another time.'

Kanda rolled his dark grey eyes and continued on to the tables outside. Lavi chuckled to himself and went to table three. As he put unloaded the drinks, he looked at his watch. It was his lunch break. He sighed in relief and went to the counter to tell Komui he was going.

--

'Seriously...' Kanda growled as he and Lavi walked down the street, 'If Komui calls us lovers one more time, I'm going to impale him on a flag pole.'

'Calm down, Yu,' Lavi chuckled, 'it's all in good fun.'

'You'll receive the same treatment if you don't stop calling me that!'

'Hm...' Lavi made a thoughtful noise, 'Hey, do you know any cat people?'

'Yes, why?'

'No reason... It's just there's this catboy roaming around my street and I think he might be a runaway, cos his clothes look new and stuff, if a little dirty.'

'Well go talk to the kid if you're so concerned.'

'I dunno... He could just be homeless. But either way I can't just let a kid rot on a doorstep.'

'Suit yourself...' The Japanese man shrugged and walked ahead so Lavi had to jog to keep up. Kanda had been friends with Lavi since primary school, and like him, was an orphan, though while Lavi lived in an apartment alone, Kanda lived with his relatives. They were both eighteen and fresh out of high school, but had decided to take a year off to work before going on to university. Kanda was unsociable and moody, but he usually acted civil so long as you didn't annoy him in any way.

'Oi!' Kanda called back to him, 'Hurry up, Rabbit!'

'Right, coming!'

--

Lavi walked back to his apartment later that afternoon. His feet hurt a little from standing and running around all day, but no where as bad as when he'd first started working there a month ago. He walked up the steps, unlocked the door and entered his home. It was a two bedroom flat, with bathroom, kitchen, laundry and living room, and was surprisingly good for its cheap price.

The redhead went to the kitchen and searched for a clean plate. As he did, he glanced out the window. The catboy wasn't at his usual spot, like usual in the afternoons. Lavi supposed he wondered around town during the day. Sitting in a doorway must be a dull way to live.

'Screw it,' Lavi sighed as he shut the cupboard door, unable to find anything clean, 'I'll order take out when the pizza shop opens.'

He then went to go collapse on the couch. His parents had been quite rich, and had left a great deal of money to him, but Lavi didn't want to live off of it, so he'd gotten a job to earn money for himself, using his parent's money only when he absolutely needed to. But, the job was quite tiring, and he worked six days a week, so he didn't have much time or energy for things like washing the dishes or making lavish meals.

Only two hours later, Lavi was awoken by a knock at his door. He jerked awake, got up and went to it, yawning sleepily and stretching his stiff limbs. He turned the door knob and to his surprise, found the catboy smiling nervously up at him.

'Hi,' the catboy said in a polite voice, 'Um, hate to bother you, but do you have any spare bandages lying around? I cut my hand accidently and I don't have any of my own.'

Lavi blinked and his gaze moved down to the boy's hand. He was cradling it in his other hand, and from what he could see, it was bleeding pretty badly.

'Holy shit what did you do?'

'I tripped, and, um... Fell on a nail. I got the nail out, but... Uh...'

'Ok, I'll be right back.'

Lavi went back into his house, and emerge a minute later with a first aid kit, which he was shuffling through.

'Hold on, I just gotta find... Ah, here we are!' He held up a roll of bandages like a prize. 'Kay, hold out your hand.'

'Oh, you don't have to do it! I can just-'

'It's hard to bandage something with one hand, kid. Please hold out your hand?'

The boy looked a little hesitant, but he held it out nonetheless. Lavi put the first aid kit on the ground and got out a disinfectant wipe. The catboy winced as it stung his wound as Lavi cleaned it.

The redhead, meanwhile, stole a secret glance at the catboy. He had misty grey eyes and a cute, friendly face despite living on the streets. There were shadows under his eyes, probably due to hunger and lack of sleep.

'I've seen you around,' Lavi stated casually as he winded the bandage onto the boy's hand, 'You... Sleep outside all the time?'

'Well... Yes,' the boy's cat ear's seemed to flatten slightly as he admitted to being guilty.

'You don't have a home? Family?'

'Nope. I had my father, Mana, but he died. I've been sort of wandering around ever since.'

'Oh... I'm sorry.'

'It's ok...' He shrugged.

Lavi made a thoughtful noise and tied the bandage into place using the clip. The catboy withdrew his hand.

'Thanks for helping me,' He smiled in a friendly manner, before turning and jumping down the stars onto the street. He walked back to his doorway and settled against it, getting ready for sleep.

Lavi sighed and retreated back into his apartment. The boy had no home or family. So he was homeless, and not a runaway. Thoughts whirled through Lavi's mind as he went to the phone to order some take-out.

--

Lavi sat in front of the TV, munching on his pizza. Every now and then, he'd look away from the screen to glance at the kitchen, even though he couldn't see through the window from here. Now that he'd actually met the boy and heard part of his story, he could feel his concern for the cat rising. Was he cold? Had he found something to eat? Did he need pain killers for his hand?

Finally, Lavi couldn't take it anymore. He got up, went to the door and stepped out into the cold night air. It was late winter, and it was already foggy in the street despite it being only six at night. The catboy sat in his door way, rubbing his arms and shivering, attempting to generate heat.

'Hey,' Lavi said as he approached, 'You wanna come inside and sleep the night?'

'W-what?' He looked up with surprised grey eyes, 'N-no thanks.'

'But it's freezing out here! Come on, what harm would one night do you? I've got food too, more then half a pizza with your name on it.'

At the mention of food, the cat's large white ears perked up and his tail flicked curiously. He looked up sheepishly.

'Um, what kind of pizza?'

'Hawaiian.' Lavi grinned.

'Ok...' The boy stood up. Lavi took his hand and led him inside.

--

**Ok, thats the first chapter done. You guys like?**

**REVEIW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A HUG!1!1!1!11!1!1!1111**


	2. The next morning

**I love d.gray-man, but it is insane to think I could ever own it. Curse you, Hoshino.**

**Hugs to tinytruefan, seaturtlesrox, Nusku, shadows.salvation, Feathery Fear, DarkDragonRhapsody, KHtrinity, Sharignanj, inhappinessinabottle, Animefanamber, Akwon, Ask the lonely, Kayday, Darkangelwings90, Silentkiller1 and Valitiel. Thanks for reviewing.**

**--**

Allen sighed and rolled onto his side, snuggling down into the warm blankets as he did. Wait... BLANKETS?!

The catboy's eyes snapped open and he sat up, throwing back the covers as he did. He was lying on a soft comfortable couch in a strange lounge room he'd never seen before, and he was wearing someone else's pyjamas. He sat there, heart hammering against his chest. Where was he? How did he get here?

He took a deep breath and thought back to the night before. He'd hurt his hand, had asked the redhead boy for help, and then the redhead had asked him to stay the night...

'_So this must be his house.'_ Allen speculated, calming down a bit. He was glad he knew where he was, but he still felt uneasy. He considered making a break for the door, but that was hardly something you would do to someone who had been so kind. Not many people had the heart to take in a homeless stranger.

Just then, the smell of hot food wafted from the hall next to the lounge room. At that moment, Allen's stomach complained loudly that it was empty.

'_Crap, what now? I can't just waltz into the kitchen of some stranger's house and demand food! He already fed me last night! I should just leave...'_

His stomach growled again, more loudly and painfully this time, as though it knew what Allen was planning. The catboy gripped the blankets nervously, unsure, then sighed and got up. He'd just ask for some toast, and then find his clothes and leave.

--

Lavi sat at the table eating his pancakes, when he sensed he wasn't alone. He looked up to see the catboy standing uncertainly in the doorway, staring at the food on the table. His tail was swaying side to side, like a cat's did when it saw prey. He grinned.

'Hungry?'

'A bit...'

Lavi pushed a plate loaded with pancakes towards the boy. He looked at it for a second, before hurrying forward, pulling up a chair and reaching the knife and fork.

'Golden syrup?' Lavi held a bottle out.

'Yes please.' The catboy took it and squirted a liberal amount out, and then began eating it so fast his hands blurred slightly. Lavi chuckled and watched in amusement. He'd eaten like that last night with the pizza, before falling asleep almost immediately afterwards. In a few minutes, the stack was reduced to a few crumbs on the plate, and he sat back with a contented sigh.

'That was good...'

'Hm. So I never got your name...?

'I'm Allen, Allen Walker.'

'Cool,' Lavi leaned forward and extended his hand, which Allen shook, 'Name's Lavi Bookman.'

'Thanks for letting me stay last night.'

'That's ok. Did you sleep well? Sorry my pyjamas are a little big.'

'That's ok, I actually slept better then I have in ages. Um, where are my clothes?'

'I put them through the wash; they're in the dryer now.'

'Ok.'

Allen thanked Lavi again, then got up and walked down the hall out of sight. Lavi hastily finished off his breakfast, then got up to follow. He found the boy in the laundry, crouching in front of the dryer in a catlike position, waiting for it to finish. Lavi thought he looked kind of cute, but quickly shook himself and went to crouch beside him.

'So Allen, um... You really don't have any family you can stay with?'

'Nope.' Allen shook his head. 'My father was only my foster father. I was abandoned as a baby so I don't know my real family, if I even have one at all.'

'Oh...' Lavi blinked, unsure how to respond. He sighed and searched for a new topic.

'Hey, how's your hand?'

'It's fine, thankyou,' Allen smiled. 'Though it still hurts.'

'Well you did put a nail through it. Um... Listen, I saw the weather report for tonight, it's meant to be minus six degrees outside, and there's gonna be snow.'

'I've slept in worse.' Allen waved the statement off matter-of-factly.

'Were you very well afterwards?'

'Not really...'

'You wanna stay another night?'

Allen's grey eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Lavi. Lavi grinned and waited for a response. After a few seconds, Allen found his voice.

'U-uh, I'm not sure... I mean, that's very nice but... Really?' Allen's expression was a mix of sheepishness, hope, and curiousness. Lavi wasn't sure why, but he really wanted to help this boy, and letting him sleep outside in winter weather went against every moral fibre in his body.

'Of course really! Think I'd tease you like that? So you wanna stay another night? There'll be more fooooood...'

The redhead looked at him doe-eyed. Allen stared at the tiled floor, uncertain. Lavi waited patiently, and then finally, Allen sighed heavily. Lavi knew he had won.

'Ok, another night... Um... Lavi? I was wondering...'

'Yes?'

'Could I use your shower?'

'Course you can!' Lavi said, a trace of laughter in his voice. 'You wanna use it now?'

'Yes please...'

--

Lavi had a big white bathroom with both a shower and a porcelain bathtub. After the redhead handed Allen a big fluffy towel and left, Allen decided he wanted to soak and relax in the tub instead, so he turned on the taps and waited patiently while the water spilled in, steam wafting around the room, centring above the tub.

As Allen undressed, he caught his reflection in the mirror above the basin. He moved closer for a better look, as it had been about a year since he'd got a good look at himself, save seeing his reflection on window glass. His face was kind of pale, with traces of dirt here and there. His hair and the fur on his large kitty ears, which had once been pure white, were also dirty, appearing an unpleasant pale grey. Allen hoped Lavi wouldn't mind it if he used his shampoo and conditioner. He wasn't a vain person like some cat people, but when your hair changes colour, it's long over due to wash it.

Finally, the bath was full. He turned off the taps and sunk into the water. He breathed an appreciative sigh and leant his head back against the edge, closing his eyes as he soaked.

'That Lavi is really nice...' Allen murmured to himself, 'He's kind of handsome too... Be nice if I could stay here forever, I really don't like it on the streets...'

The boy then took a deep breath and ducked his head under the water. When he resurfaced he reached for the shampoo bottle.

--

Lavi knocked on the basthroom door.

'Allen? You done yet?'

'Yeah!' Allen answered, 'Do you have my clothes?'

'Yup, I'll just put them through the door.'

The redhead opened the door a few inches and slipped the material through. He felt Allen pull at them, then shut the door again.

'Hey, Allen?' Lavi said again.

'Hm...?'

'Um, my boss called, and there's been a fiasco at work, so I have to go sub for one of the waitresses. Do you mind if I go?'

'Of course not! But, Um... Could I come?'

Lavi blinked in surprise at the random question. 'Uh, yeah... Why?'

'No reason!' Allen said hurriedly. 'B-but I won't be in the way?'

'I said you could come, didn't I?'

Lavi heard Allen chuckle, and a second later, the door opened. Lavi couldn't help but stare and blush slightly. The catboy looked even cuter whilst clean. His hair was even whiter, and his skin on his face was smooth-looking and flawless. Allen looked up at him questioningly with expressive gray eyes.

'What is it?'

'N-nothing.' Lavi shook himself mentally. He smiled. 'Well let's go then.'

--

**And that's the end of the chapter. Yes, so far it's been a crappy story but I promise it'll get better once I come up with a good plot twist. Yes, I'm adding a plot twist. If you weren't expecting that... You just don't know me at all, do you? Heh.**

**REVEIW!**


	3. Never scratch a cat person's ears!

**Hugs to Sharignanj, YugiKitten, tinytruefan, flicca, DarkDragonRhapsody, Nusku, SilentKiller1, Shadow.salvation, and Feathery fear for the super fantastic reviews! Seriously, if you keep giving me reviews like that my ego is gonna get bigger the Seto Kaiba's!**

**I don't own dgm or anything to do with yugioh.**

**--**

Outside, a cold breeze blew, and rooftops and the edges of streets were covered with light dustings of snow that looked like heavy frost. Allen shivered and drew his thin jacket around himself tighter, glad he had somewhere warm to sleep tonight. Suddenly, he felt a heavy weight on his shoulders and looked around in surprise to see Lavi putting his winter coat onto the smaller boy's thin frame.

'Wha- No, you don't need to-'

'But you look freezing! And I'm dressed more warmly then you so I was too hot anyway.'

'Hm...' Allen nodded slowly and put on the coat without any complaint. He buttoned it up and stuck his hands in the pockets. It was about a size and a half too big, but that meant it warmed him more quickly. He looked at the older human travelling next to him. Lavi had on a long sleeved shirt and two jumpers plus a big white scarf, so he wasn't lying when he said he was fine. Still, the act had been really kind. Allen found himself wanting to talk to the taller.

'Um... So did you say you were a waiter?'

'Yup,' the redhead smiled brightly as he nodded, 'At the Sea breeze cafe near the wharf. I don't normally work on Sundays, but on of the waitresses fell and broke her leg so they called me. I'm getting paid for it but I still feel bad for dragging you there.'

'No, I'm the one who wanted to come...'

'Yeah, why DID you wanna come?'

Allen blinked in confusion. He had no idea, and said so out loud, making the redhead laugh.

'Heh, you're funny Allen.'

To his surprise, Allen felt his cheeks heat up. He turned his face away so that Lavi couldn't see, feigning interest in the old buildings lining the streets. Covered and snow doubled with the bluish grey sky threatening to dump yet more white stuff on them, it all sort of looked like a Christmas card. However, once they got down a steep hill and the wharf came into view, the cold stormy sea, rocking fishing boats and the smell of rotting fish ruined it. Allen crinkled his nose at the foul stench.

'I know what you mean,' Lavi said, reading his mind, 'But it only smells like this on Sundays because what's left of Thursday's catch has gone off. We get a lot of customer's during the week, but today all we'll get is a few fishermen and a couple of tourists at best.'

'Then why did they need to call you?' Allen enquired.

'Cos for a restaurant of our size there's some kind of rule we must have at least three waiters on call at all times or something like that. Pretty silly, but the money's good... Ah, here we are!'

They turned a corner and came to the large front dors of a large cafe with gold chipped lettering naming it above. Lavi pushed open the glass door and led the catboy in. There was a long-haired Japanese man around Lavi's age standing in the entrance, mopping up a puddle on water that the waitress had probably slipped in. He looked up when Allen slammed the door shut, and the catboy couldn't help but stare at how, well, pretty he was.

'Oh, Yu!' Lavi strode forward, 'I forgot you worked Sundays!'

The redhead made to grab the man's arm, but before he could, "Yu" raised the mop and bashed him in the head, scowling angrily as the redhead cried out and crashed to the floor.

'Don't. Call. Me. YU!'

The angry man then slung the mop over his shoulder, stepped over the teen on the floor and stalked off through a door labelled "Staff only." Allen stared after him in shock, and then looked at the redhead, who was picking himself up off the ground.

'Hehe, um, that was my friend Yu... Though it's safer if you call him Kanda.'

'Your friend?' Allen blinked, 'He just tried to crack your head open!'

'Yes, well, that's his way of showing affection.'

'Really? Allen smirked, 'Then he must really love you.'

Lavi chuckled and led Allen over to one of the soft couches near the heaters. He instructed the catboy just to sit for a second whilst he go talk to his boss. As Allen sat there, he looked around. Since it was a dark cloudy day, the lights were on, and in the gloom he could see a few men sitting at a table in the corner near another heater, but other then that, the place was empty. Allen kicked off his shoes and curled up against one of the cushions whilst he waited.

--

After Lavi signed in and got changed into his uniform, he went back into the serving area, and spied Allen curled up on the couch in a catlike manner. His eyes were closed, but they opened as one of his ears twitched as the redhead approached.

'Hey,' Lavi grinned, 'I just talked to the cook, and when you get hungry or whatever you just ask him, kay? I'll pay for it.'

Allen blinked up at him. Lavi couldn't help but smile when he did that. He looked so cute! Cat people were typically very attractive physically, despite the ears-and-tail thing, but this boy... He was absolutely adorable.

'A-are you sure?' Allen looked up at him as though trying to see through a trick. Lavi nodded and the boy smiled brightly.

'Well in that case could you ask him to cook me a fish? A whole fish?'

'What? A whole one?'

'With a side of chips! Oh, and can the fish have a beer batter?'

'Um, ok... What kind of fish?'

'What do you have?'

'Um, flathead-'

'Flathead please.'

It was Lavi's turn to blink. He got up and went to tell Jerry, the chef. Allen wanted to eat a whole fish, only half an hour after breakfast? He was starting to get the impression this cat had a bottomless stomach.

--

Lavi sat next to Allen and watched in amazement as the boy scarfed the fish pieces. It took a surprisingly short amount of time before boy reached for the bowl of chips. Lavi laughed and poked his tummy, making him pout.

'Don't do that! It tickles!'

'Sorry... You're a bottomless pit though, aren't you?'

'I'm just eating because I'm hungry;' Allen said defensively, 'There is nothing strange about that.'

The redhead couldn't hold back another chuckle. This boy made him laugh. Allen began devouring the chips again, and Lavi found himself staring at the catboy's ears. One would think real cat ears on a person's head would look strange, but it didn't, rather adding to his cuteness. The fur looked soft, and was the same white as his hair. Unable to help himself, the redhead reached up to stroke them curiously.

The effect on Allen was instant. His eyes drooped, and the chips slipped limply from his hand as his arms flopped beside him. Furrowing his brow, Lavi scratched the airs more firmly, and Allen closed his eyes, a drunken smile dominating his features. His tail twitching slightly next to him, he leaned his head against Lavi's chest as though it was too heavy to hold up for himself, and, to the redhead's amusement, there was a deep rumble in his throat. Allen was purring.

Lavi continued affectionately scratching his ears, and Allen seemed to sink lower into his blissful stupor. He curled up against the taller boy and snuggled his face into his shirt. Finally, Lavi decided he was taking it a little far and took his hand away from the boy's head. Allen's grey eyes snapped open and he jumped back, red-faced.

'O-oh my god I'm so s-sorry!' The boy stuttered nervously, 'B-but... That was your fault! You should know better then to scratch a cat person's ears!'

'Sorry,' Lavi shrugged, 'I don't know many cat people so I don't understand their customs. Does that happen every time someone scratches your ears?'

'Yes...' Allen sighed sadly, 'And I have no control over it either. At least, not yet. I should be able to develop a little control once I'm older, but for now...'

Lavi smiled and patted the boy's shoulder. Just then, the door opened, and Lavi got up to serve the customers.

--

A man with gray skin and dark hair stepped out of the fancy motel, followed by a young girl with similar features.

'So you think Allen- Kitty came to this town?' The girl, Road enquired with an evil smile.

'Well that's what's been reported,' Tykki nodded, 'A homeless cat with white hair. White haired cats are pretty rare, we must get him back quickly before Master Millennium finds he escaped over a week ago.'

'Yeah, he'll be super angry... So where will we start looking?'

--

**And so I have come up with a plot twist! Heh, I really enjoyed writing that chapter. Have you noticed Allen and Lavi have gotten closer? Aw...**

**REVEIW AND I'LL HUG THE STUFFING OUT OF YOU!!**


	4. Housework

**And so begins the new chapter, which was hell to come up with a start for. I hate it when you have little scenes and lines planned out, but you have no idea how to connect them and make them work. Hugs for ****...oh god, why do you people have such long or hard to spell names?! Hugs for shadow.salvation, Nusku, imhappinessinabotlle, DarkDragonRhapsody, tinytruefan, flicca, Sharinganj, Akwon, AnimefanAmber, Feathery Fear and Silentkiller1.**

**I don't own dgm. Pity me.**

**--**

Allen had a fairly enjoyable time sitting there in the cafe, relaxing, taking a few naps and talking to Lavi. Soon enough, Lavi's shift was over, and they were walking back up the road towards his apartment.

'So Allen...' Lavi yawned, putting his hands casually behind his head, 'What do ya want to eat tonight? That is, if you're still hungry after eating out the entire kitchen.'

'I dunno...' Allen blushed slightly and shrugged, 'What is there?'

'Well let's see... Chinese, Thai, McDonalds, KFC, we could have pizza again...'

'Do you only eat take-out? That's really... I'm surprised you're not an elephant!'

'Weeeelll...' Lavi sweatdropped and chuckled, 'I never learnt to cook, and now I don't really have the time-'

'I can cook. You want me to make something?'

Lavi looked at him in surprise. The cat smiled.

'You can cook?'

'Yup, I leant to when I was younger. I'm not the best but it's still passable. So...?'

'Ok, I guess, but I don't really have much to cook.'

'I'm sure I can find something.'

--

As soon as they got in the door, Allen headed straight for the kitchen and shuffled through the cupboards, pantry and fridge. Lavi watched, unsure of what to do with himself. While he didn't cook, he sometimes bought groceries that could be eaten raw or only needed to be heated in the microwave, but often they would sit there, only seeing the light of day when he threw them out after their use-by date. However, Allen soon emerged with several packets and bags, set them on the bench and looked for some clean dishes.

'Um, I don't have anything clean...' Lavi scratched his head nervously, 'All the stuff is in the sink.'

'Do you have any detergent? Rubber gloves?'

'Yeah-'

'No problem then.' The boy smiled brightly. He moved aside some dishes and put the plug in, then turned on the hot water tap to full blast. HE then bent down to get the before-mentioned items from the cupboard under the sink.

'You don't have to do that,' Lavi grinned nervously, 'I-'

'Consider it as part of my thanks for letting me stay tonight.' Allen said in a no-nonsense manner as he pulled the gloves on. He picked up the sponge he'd found and started to scrub the first plate. Lavi chuckled to himself, and then went to find a rag to dry the plates with.

--

An hour later, Allen set their plates on the table and sat down to eat. Lavi picked up his fork and tasted the stuff. It wasn't anything special, just some meat, gravy potatoes and salad, but after living off take-out it tasted pretty good. He voiced this enthusiastically to Allen, and the catboy blushed.

'Th-thanks...' He stuttered, making Lavi smiled. He was adorable when he was embarrassed. He sighed and dug into the rest of his tea.

He really liked having Allen here, and it was sad that he was leaving tomorrow. He doubted he could persuade him to stay another night, and besides, the more Allen stayed the harder it was gonna get. Unless...

'Hey Allen, you wouldn't wanna move in, would ya?'

Instantly, Allen started choking. Lavi looked up in concern, wondering if he should help, but the boy banged himself on the chest with his fist and managed to swallow with effort.

'W-what did you say?'

'Would you like to live here? I don't really like the idea of you roaming around the streets. I've gotten kind of fond of you, you know...'

Allen blushed again and wrung his hands in indecision.

'I don't know...'

'Do you actually _like _sleeping out in the cold with no home, no money and no food?'

'Not really, but-'

'Then why don't you want to stay?'

'Um...' Allen sighed as his ears drooped slightly, 'Well... It's complicated. I guess...I think it's just I don't really know you that well, so I feel guilty I'm mooching off a stranger.'

'Well you're not mooching, I'm doing all this cos I want to. And we're not strangers! We're friends, right?'

'I guess...' Allen smiled uncertainly, and his ears re-perked.

'Then you're staying,' Lavi grinned happily, but then his voice went serious. 'But... You have to promise you'll cook more often.'

Allen blinked confusedly for a second, then nodded and laughed.

--

Allen woke up late the next morning in the spare room, or rather, his room, as Lavi now referred to it. After getting dressed, he went to the kitchen to find Lavi had left a note saying he'd already left for work, and he'd be back for lunch but till then there should be some cereal in the pantry and milk in the fridge.

As the boy munched on his breakfast, he looked around the kitchen, still not quite able to get his head around the fact he was living here. With a guy he'd only met... What, two days ago? It felt longer then that.

The cat sighed and wondered if maybe this was all a trick, and any second Lavi was going to come in, yell "GOTCHA!" and then kick him back outside.

'But why would he go through the trouble?' Allen wondered out loud. Comforted by this thought, he lifted up the bowl to his lips and drank the last of the milk. He got up and washed it as well as the spoon, and after they were put away, he looked around, wondering what he should do until lunch.

He found something soon enough. Not only did Lavi not know how to cook or do dishes, he didn't know how to vacuum, dust, pick up litter or papers, or do laundry either. So, being bored, Allen put on a load of clothing in the washing machine, and then went to clean the living room. It felt sort of good, knowing he was doing housework because he wanted to instead of being forced to like shortly after Mana died.

Finally, with all the rubbish picked up, he turned on the vacuum cleaner and went to work on the carpets. He was glad it wasn't a noisy kind that would have irritated his sensitive hearing. After that was done, he went to check the wash. Seeing it was finished, he put them in the dryer. As he turned it on, he heard the door open.

'I'm home, Allen!'

Feeling a spark of happiness in his chest, the catboy hurried out of the laundry and went to find Lavi in the kitchen, as well as the Japanese man from the restaurant, who was leaning against the bench sipping coffee from a paper cup.

'Hey Allen,' Lavi grinned, 'You remember Kanda?'

Allen nodded and walked forward to extend his hand. Kanda looked at it for a second, then turned his head away making a "Che" sound. Allen sweatdropped.

'Uh...'

'Don't mind that,' Lavi grinned, placing a hand on Kanda's shoulder, 'Yu's just shy around strangers.'

'You better move that hand Rabbit or you won't get it back.'

Lavi gulped nervously and cautiously removed his hand, still grinning. He turned to face Allen.

'Anyway, we're only here for half an hour before we go back. Sorry I didn't wake you this morning, but you were so cute asleep I didn't have the heart to wake you!'

Allen pouted, and Lavi chuckled and ruffled his hair, being sure not to touch his soft white ears. The redhead continued and held up a paper bag.

'Anyway, since we don't have any food left I brought you some sushi from the deli nearby. We already ate so...'

Allen nodded, took the bag, thanked him and went to sit at the table. The two older teens chatted behind him, but Allen tried not to listen. For some reason, he didn't like that Lavi had brought Kanda here. Yes, it was his house, and Kanda was his friend, but what had he come over for anyway if they'd already eaten? Why did Lavi want to be friends with someone who beat him up just for calling his name? It didn't make much sense. And why did Lavi eat first before coming here? Allen had been hoping they could eat lunch together...

'_God,' _Allen blinked in surprise, _'Am I jealous?'_

He shook his head mentally. No, he couldn't be jealous. It's not like he and Lavi were all that close anyway. Yes, they were living in the same house, but it was more like Lavi was allowing him to stay out of sympathy!

But then, Allen heard a snippet of the two older boy's conversation.

'Shut up you stupid Rabbit I told you not to call me by my first name!'

'Aw,' Lavi giggled, 'is that anyway to talk to your lover?'

Allen dropped his chop sticks in shock and turned in his seat.

'YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT?!'

Lavi and Kanda looked at him. Kanda rolled his eyes, and Lavi laughed.

'No, not really, but our boss Komui likes to joke that we are. I find it funny, but Kanda...'

'It's stupid!' Kanda huffed angrily, 'We are plainly not going out! I'd rather die then go out with you!'

'I dunno, Yu, if you despise me so much how come we hang out?'

'That's mainly you dragging me places I don't want to go, idiot. There's a big difference.'

The two seemed to have resumed their argument or whatever they were doing, so Allen turned back and stared at the remainder of the rice, fish and seaweed. He'd lost his appetite.

'_Yep. I'm definitely jealous.'_

--

'So...' Lavi smiled half an hour later as he and Kanda walked back to work, 'What did ya think of Allen?'

'I didn't like him. He's too...'

'Too cute?'

'Too nice. Are you sure it's a good idea to let him stay in your apartment?'

'But a kid like him could never last on the streets! Are you saying I should just chuck him out?'

'I'm saying you should be cautious. Haven't you seen on the news, those cat people who pretend to be all nice and sweet, who charm their way into peoples homes, then steal your money and belongings?'

'Corse I have,' Lavi said defensively, 'But I'm a pretty good judge of character and I think he's ok.'

'Fine,' Kanda rolled his steely eyes, 'Don't come crying to me when you come home to find your TV gone.'

Lavi chuckled and the two walked the rest of the way in silence. The redhead knew Kanda was just worried about him, though the dark eyed boy would rather shoot himself then admit it. Still, Allen had been acting a little odd after they got to the apartment. He'd been nice and his usual self, but there had been something forced about his cheeriness.

Perhaps there was something wrong? Or maybe he'd found something weird when he'd cleaned the house. Lavi sorely hoped he boy hadn't gone into his room and discovered his doujinshi collection. After all, most boys didn't understand the beauty of gay love. Lavi himself wasn't gay, but he was bisexual...

'Hey, you think Allen's a homophobe? He seemed pretty bothered when I called you my lover.'

'The hell should I know?' Kanda glared in annoyance, 'But if he is wont he have a problem staying with you?'

'Most likely... But he doesn't seem like the prejudice type... I'll ask him what's up when I get home tonight.'

Kanda made an "I don't care" noise and walked on ahead so that Lavi had to jog to keep up. He knew the Japanese man was pissed off someone had thought they were going out, and was probably going to punish Komui for creating the joke. When Kanda got mad, it didn't matter if he worked for you. You were going down.

--

**Finshed chapter up! I made it longer then the others, more then two thousand words. Also, i put a hint in there of stuff that had to do with the Earl and Noah's part in the story.**

**REVEIW! **

**PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!**


	5. Tykki

**I don't own it!!**

**Hugs to Nella-from-the-batcave, Kayday, Nusku, mimicsmaze, ****sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran, DarkDragonRhapsody, flicca, animefanamber, imhappinessinabottle, shadow.salvation, Feathery Fear, and tiny true fan.**

**--**

When Lavi got home that night Allen was already heating up the leftovers from the night before. The boy smiled at him as he came in the kitchen, and to Lavi's relief he seemed back to normal. Just then, the microwave beeped and Allen got out the two plates of food and set them on the table. As the two sat down to eat, the older spoke.

'So, um, Allen... About today... Did you, uh, go into my room when you were cleaning?'

'Nope, just cleaned the bathroom and lounge room and kitchen today.'

'Ok... thanks again for that. Um, so, was there something wrong today?'

'No...' Allen shook his head and looked up curiously, 'Why?'

'Wellllll... You seemed a little... Off.'

'Off?' Allen blinked, 'Well there's nothing wrong. Anyway Lavi, listen... Do you think while you're at work tomorrow I could go out and buy some groceries? We've used up all the food.'

'Ok...' Lavi nodded, 'I'll leave some money out on the bench.'

--

The money was there like Lavi promised when Allen woke up. The cat quickly wolfed down the last of the cereal, then pocketed the notes and stepped out onto the street. He shivered in the light snow and buttoned his jacket up as he hurried up the street. It was only a few more weeks until spring...

Allen hadn't thought about it until now, but buying food while Lavi was at work and cleaning the house, it sort of made him feel like his wife or something. He blushed and shook his head, trying to banish the thought. He was just helping Lavi out in exchange for letting him stay there. That was all. Besides, Lavi kept telling him he didn't need to do those things for him, so really... Allen was trying to be his wife?!

'Oh god!' Allen hit himself on the forehead, 'That is so stupid! Why am I thinking like this?! Ugh...'

He forced his mind to clear as he entered the supermarket. He picked up one of the baskets, went into the aisles and pulled out the list Lavi had made for him stating the foods he liked.

--

Lavi wasn't coming home for lunch that day, so Allen ate by himself in the deli next to the supermarket. The sushi from yesterday had tasted good so now he was trying more of their food. As he sat in at the table, he glanced up the sky outside, which was clouding over, not snow clouds, but ones for rain. After the cat finished eating, he picked up the plastic bags beside him and hurried back down the street so as not to get caught in the oncoming downpour.

The rain started falling as soon as he got in the door, coming swift and hard on the roof so that it was almost sounding like hail. It washed away the snow on the sidewalk outside and made little rivers run down the streets and gutters. Allen sat on the couch and watched it fall outside the window, relieved almost. Rain meant the weather was getting warmer, instead of just snow like they'd had for the past few weeks or so, though Allen wasn't sure what the weather pattern had been like here as he'd only arrived in this town ten days ago.

However, though he was glad to think of the oncoming spring, he felt a pang of sadness. Lavi had only invited him to stay until the cold weather had finished up. After this Allen would most likely need to go find somewhere else to stay, probably another doorway.

'_Well...' _Allen yawned as he stretched and curled up on the couch,_ 'At least I won't need to worry about getting sick from sleeping outside as much...'_

Allen woke from his nap two hours later. It was still raining heavily, and if it kept up like that, it would still be raining when Lavi got of work. The cat got up and went to the door. There was an umbrella leaning against an unused coat rack. He picked it up, stepped outside, opened it and went to make his way to the cafe.

After he got to the bottom of the hill, his pace slowed a bit. There was a wind blowing in from the ocean, making the rain fall at an angle and causing the three or four fishing boats at the wharf to rock. Looking at them even from a distance made Allen a little seasick. He was almost to the cafe now, and then, he heard a slick voice.

'Hello again.'

Allen gasped.

'_No! It can't be! Not Tykki! Anyone but Tykki!'_

But sure enough, a man in a suit with gray skin stepped out of the shadows, a smile on his face. Allen mentally screamed at himself to run, but he was frozen in shock.

'You shouldn't have run away, boy. You know we're going to have to punish you when we return home.'

'N-no...' Allen took a step back, his eyes wide, 'I'm not going back!'

He turned and ran. He could hear Tykki chasing behind him, trying to catch up. Allen had to get away. Once Tykki got a hold of his ears, he was finished.

In his blind sprint, he'd accidently run past the cafe and was running along the dock. There was nowhere to run but ahead, now, and even then he could see the water rushing forward to meet him.

'_I'll just jump in and stay under until he goes away. I can hold my breath that long!'_

He took a flying leap, and crashed into the ocean.

--

**Ok, really sorry bout this chapter, but just hang in there. No he's not gonna drown and he's not dead. He's going to do exactly as he said so don't panic. I assure you, the next chapter will be better!**

**Review.**


	6. Hypothermia makes an awsome plotline

**Super fast update cos I felt like it and nothings on TV.**

**I don't own it.**

**--**

Allen clung to one of the slimy pillars holding up the dock, one hand clamped over his mouth, his body shivering from cold. The water was freezing, like ice. He waited, counting the seconds, hoping Tykki wasn't the patient type, and that he was leaving, thinking he had drowned.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He let go and shot towards the surface, gasping as the cold wind hit his face. Shaking from the cold and coughing, he swam around to the other side where there was a metal ladder. He grasped the rusty ladder and pulled himself up, climbed to the top and collapsed onto the dock, exhausted for some reason. He curled up in an attempt to regain some heat, thankful it had stopped raining and that Tykki wasn't there.

'Allen!' The cat could hear a familiar voice call out. He raised his head to see Lavi running towards him, a shocked look on his face.

'L-Lavi... H-h-hey...'

'Damn it Allen what on earth happened? The redhead asked as he kneeled beside him. He took off the coat he was wearing and spread it over the cat's dripping form. Allen felt Lavi help him into a sitting position.

'F-fell in...' his teeth chattered, 'Lavi, I'm tired...'

Allen felt exhausted, probably due to his violent shivering. Lavi got a better hold of the boy so he could see his face. His skin had gone white and his lips were turning blue. His half-closed eyes were engulfed by blackness.

'Allen, can you touch your thumb to your little finger?'

'Wha-what?'

'Just try.'

Allen gave a slight nod and moved his shaking hand. He tried, but was unable to get close.

'Nope...'

'Crap, you're hypothermic.'

'Hmn...' Allen made an incoherent noise as his eyes slid shut. He felt Lavi shaking him.

'Wake up, Allen, come on, we gotta get you outta here. Can you stand?'

'Dunno...'

'Well come on, I'll carry you if you can't.'

He felt Lavi help him to his feet. His legs felt heavy, and he had to cling to the redhead for support. Lavi made a stressed noise, and swept him under his knees, holding him close to his chest like a parent would a child.

'Kay, Allen, just stay awake and think warm thoughts...'

--

By the time Lavi made it home, Allen was practically unconscious. He rushed him into the catboy's room and laid him on the floor, and quickly stripped him, making sure to avert his eyes as he did. He found Allen's warm pyjamas and hastily put them on the boy. He lifted him into the dry bed, marvelling how light he was, then grabbed a blanket and rubbed it firmly along the boy's arms and legs. He knew all this seemed a little perverted, but there were three stages of hypothermia, and Allen was in stage two. This would help stop him from reaching the deadly stage three.

'_He couldn't have simply fallen in,' _Lavi thought as he finished the rubbing and spread the covers over the cat, '_Falling in and then climbing out wouldn't make you hypothermic. He must have been in for at least five minutes!'_

Deciding he would concentrate on warming Allen up for now and would worry about all this later, he took off the jacket he was wearing and laid down beside him, sharing his warmth. He blushed a bit at the closeness.

--

At first, Allen was cold. He was barely aware of what was going on around him. Then, the coldness went away, and he was hot. Boiling. He rolled over and tried to kick the blankets off, but it didn't help. Only his face and neck were hot, the rest of him was still cool.

'Allen...' Lavi said in a soft voice.

'Huh...' Allen blinked awake. Lavi was sitting on the edge of his bed, and sunlight was shining through the window.

'Morning,' Lavi grinned, 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah...' Allen nodded. Had it really been a day? He still felt exhausted.

Just then, Lavi reached forward and placed a cool hand on his forehead, relieving him slightly. He closed his eyes.

'You got a fever. You silly goose...' Lavi chuckled, 'You get hypothermia and now this? I better call the doctor-'

'No, don't do that!' Allen sat up, but the sudden movement made his head spin. He groaned and clutched his head. Lavi grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back onto the pillow.

'No arguing. You're sick, you need a doctor. I should have called one yesterday but then it started raining again and the storm knocked the phone out.'

'Aw, don't... I got no way to pay for it...'

'Who said anything about paying? I know you don't have money, so I'll pay. Now lie there while I make the call, ok?'

Allen nodded and rolled onto his other side. His bed had never felt so soft. He smiled.

He didn't like causing Lavi this trouble, but he'd escaped Tykki. Tykki thought he'd drowned, and he wouldn't need to worry about being caught anymore. He sighed in relief and let his eyes close.

--

Allen was again woken again by something damp. He opened his eyes to see Lavi pressing wash cloth to his forehead. It felt nice.

'Hey...' He yawned.

'Hey,' Lavi grinned, 'Doctor said he'd get here tomorrow.'

'He doesn't have to come.' Allen sighed. Lavi moved back a little so the cat could sit up. 'I'm feeling better now.'

'Well I just want to make sure. Why'd you end up in the water anyway?'

'Well I was bringing you an umbrella so you wouldn't have to walk home in the rain, and I was early so I went for a walk along to docks to look at the boats. I tripped and fell in.'

Lavi raised his eyebrow, making Allen nervous. The older boy could tell he was lying, he knew it. But how could he tell the redhead such dangerous people were after him? It didn't matter now anyway since they thought he was dead. He'd just lay low for a few days and then it would all be over.

Lavi sighed and stood up.

'Well, I gotta go finish the laundry, so I'll let you get some sleep. I put some toast on, so I'll wake you when it's done. Sound good?'

Allen nodded. Lavi smiled and exited the room.

--

_Twelve year old Allen sat in the chair, people around him talking._

'_I'm not sure...'_

'_But he's got white hair! That's very rare.'_

'_Yes, and although he's still young his face does have potential.'_

_One of the people stepped out of the shadows and placed a hand on Allen's shoulder. He grinned. Allen shook, scared. These people had captured him off the streets and he didn't know where he is._

'_Congratulations, boy, you're going to serve us now.'_

_--_

**If anyone was confused, that last bit was a memory/dream and will be better explained in the future. Review! **


	7. Allen doesn't like being naked

**Hugs to imhappinessinabottle, shadow.salvation, tinytruefan, Evil snail overlord, feathery fear, kyandisu, flicca, nusku, AnimeFanAmber, and Kayday.**

**THOSE OF YOU WHO THINK I OWN THIS SHOULD SEEK MEDICAL ATTENTION.**

**And a note: there is a shitload of fanservice in this chapter. Nothing M rated, but… ****Yay nudity!**

**--**

Lavi grabbed out a clean plate and put the toast on it, then walked back to Allen's room. Before, he'd seen Allen run right past the cafe window, followed by a dark haired guy in a suit. When he'd managed to go looking for his catlike friend, he'd found him climbing out of the ocean, saying he'd fallen in? No way was that the truth.

'_Still,' _he inwardly sighed as he looked at Allen's face, flushed from the fever, '_He's sick, I don't wanna upset him too much.'_

He painted on a smile and gently shook the boy's shoulder. Allen stirred and opened his eyes a bit.

'Allen, I got toast.'

'Hm...' Allen nodded sleepily, sitting up. He propped himself up on the pillow and took the plate.

'Thanks,' He said gratefully. He bit hungrily into the cooked bread, and Lavi spoke again.

'So, um, who was chasing you?'

Allen tensed. He swallowed and looked up, a twitchy smile on his face.

'What do you mean?'

'I saw you being chased by a guy in a suit. Next thing you I know you're climbing outta the sea about to become level three hypothermic. '

'Hm...' Allen made an absent noise as his ears flopped slightly, 'Do I really have to tell you?'

'Sort of... Was he mugging you or something?'

'No... He was... He...' Allen took a deep breath, 'He was trying to kidnap me.'

'Kidnap you?!'

'Yeah... Lavi, um... Have you ever heard of the Millennium Earl?'

'No...'

'He's a black market businessman, drugs, weapons, counterfeit stuff, things like that. He also, though less notably, catches cat people off the street and sells them as prostitutes or slaves. His henchmen 

caught me as a slave, though they were planning to sell me into prostitution once I turned fifteen. Fortunately I escaped before then.'

Lavi stared, his brain attempting to process what the cat had said.

'Y-you... What?'

'Well cat people are known to be attractive,' Allen explained calmly, 'as well as being easy to subdue because of what happens when you touch our ears, so it's very easy to capture us and force us to do as they command... Anyway, I managed to pick the lock in the room I was in during the night and snuck out of the Earl's mansion.'

'So, that man who chased you...?'

'That was Tykki Mykk, he was sent to re-capture me. He's right in the Earl's inner circle, known as the Noah. Though cos I jumped in the water and stayed down there a while he thinks I drowned, so I should be safe now. Though...' Allen looked sad as his ears flopped again, 'You probably don't want me here now.'

'No, I never said that,' Lavi said quickly, and Allen's ears perked up hopefully, 'I just... Seriously? You were a slave? Turned prostitute?'

'Not a prostitute! I escaped before that happened! Ugh, no way I was going to let a bunch of old paedophiles get there hands on me...'

Lavi couldn't help but smile at the way Allen said that, despite the seriousness of the situation. He reached forward and gently squeezed his shoulder in a friendly manner.

'Well, as long as you're safe now. But shouldn't you call the police?'

'Too many people have tried that, but the Earl has hundreds of people working in the police. The second any investigation reaches there ears its stopped immediately. But it's ok now! I just... Can't go out for a few days in case the Noah are still here.'

'Hm...' Lavi grinned, and moved his hand up to the boy's forehead, 'Well with a fever like that you'll be lucky if I let you out before a week.'

Allen smiled weakly.

--

The catboy blushed as Lavi put his arm around his thin waist and helped him walk to the bathroom. He let the cat sit on the closed toilet lid, and then went to turn on the bath water. Allen was blushing furiously, but fortunately his fever was covering it up. After the bath was full, Lavi stood up and turned.

'Kay, water's ready,' He smiled cheerfully, 'Get undressed.'

'Can't I just get in fully clothed?'

'You don't have to be so timid. We're both boys you know.'

'Hm...' Allen went slightly redder as he pulled off his clothes. He shakily pushed himself off from where he sat, and Lavi held his shoulders and helped him into the tub.

'Kay,' Lavi smiled brightly, 'You need anything, or you wanna get out, just yell.'

Allen nodded and sunk down further into the water so Lavi couldn't see his bare shoulders. After he heard the door close, he groaned in agony and buried his hot face in his hands. Lavi had seen him naked, and their skin had touched whilst he was naked. Normally such a thing was a big enough embarrassment in it's self, but... Allen had developed a crush on the older teen! He was grateful Lavi had wanted to help him, but he would've rather just stayed dirty and smelling like harbour sea water then Lavi see him like that.

'Damn this sickness robbing the strength in my legs...' He growled, picking up the bar of soap next to the bath. He was glad though, that Lavi hadn't found it awkward, so it wouldn't be weird between them.

--

Today had been pretty interesting, Lavi decided as he sipped his coffee. After Allen had told Lavi his past, the redhead had acted friendly as usual, and chatted with him a little, before leaving to let him get some sleep, as well as do some housework. He'd never felt compelled to clean before, but with Allen laid up in bed he felt he owed him at least that much. After all, the boy had worked to fix up Lavi's apartment, so Lavi would keep it clean in thanks.

At lunch time, he'd tried to cook, but even though he carefully read the instructions on the back of the packets and bags and had even asked Allen to write down exactly what to do, he'd burnt everything he touched. So, he'd called up Kanda and begged him to come help. The other teen had agreed in exchange for thirty dollars, and he'd arrived and cooked up lunch for the catboy in the room. Then, at dinner, he'd been forced to order take-out, not wanting to waist any more food. And, now, he was waiting while Allen bathed.

He blushed at the memory of helping the catboy into the bath. He was seriously starting to think that he may have some feelings stronger then friendship for the cat, but... Well, it was a bit weird because Allen wasn't a human. Was it normal for someone from one species to fall for another? He didn't know.

'Great,' he murmured, carding his fingers through his crimson hair, 'This is gonna be bugging me for a while.'

He stood up and went to where his laptop was in his room. He turned it on, waited for it to load, then settled onto his bed with it and opened Wikipedia. He typed in Cat people, and then scrolled down to the article "Human-cat person relations."

_The relations between cat people and humans are largely peaceful as they accept each other for the most part as a part of the other's world. Humans and cat people can become close friends, and some have even been known to fall in love, marry and have children._

There was more to read, but Lavi didn't need to see it. He felt relieved as he switched the laptop off and made his way back to the kitchen. It was normal to have feelings for a cat person... Though, even if it wasn't, Lavi doubted it would have mattered. Though, there was another problem. Allen was only fifteen, and he was eighteen. Did that mean he was one of those hated paedophiles?

'Oh god...' Lavi shook himself mentally, 'It's not like you're together so stop worrying! Sheesh I'm an idiot...'

He crossed the kitchen, went into the hall and knocked on the bathroom door.

'Allen, you done?'

'Yes...' Allen's voice was sheepish and timid. Lavi heard the water shift slightly, and opened the door. Allen eeped and ducked further under the water. Lavi chuckled, grabbed a towel from the rack and held out his hand.

'Come on, I wont look below the waist.'

'You'd better not...' Allen glared accusingly. He gripped the sides of the tub and pushed himself up. He let go with one hand and grabbed Lavi's, then let go of the other side and grabbed Lavi's other arm. He tried to step out, but as he did, he slipped, and cried out as he fell forward. Lavi caught him, but was knocked off balance and the two crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Realising he was on top of Lavi, Allen blushed even redder then before and hurriedly sat up and scurried back.

'S-sorry! I... Lavi?'

Lavi wasn't moving. Up near his head there was trail of blood where he'd hit the tiling.

'L-Lavi!'

**--**

**Yup. I'm evil. I know. **

**Well, don't worry, the next chapter will come soon, so...**

**REVEIW! If I get enough, say twenty, I'll put something good in!**

**Like fanservice! **


	8. Uhoh

**Wow, up to chapter eight already? This story's turned out longer then I thought it would be, and I don't think I'm planning on stopping it for a little while.**

**Oh well. Time to dish out the huggles! Hugs for Nella-from-the-batcave, imhappinessinabottle, DarkDragonRhapsody, shadows.salvation, AnimeFanAmber, Feathery Fear, sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran, Nusku, Kayday, Sharinganj, flicca, tinytruefan, kyandisu, WrestlinCookies, and silentkiller1.**

**Only two sleeps till animania... I think. I'm not sure cos I don't go to school at the moment and when I don't go to school I forget all sense of time. Oh well, either way it's gonna be cool...I might even see tinytruefan there dressed as Allen! Yays!**

**I don't own dgm. I'd like to though...**

**--**

'Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!' Allen chanted over in his head in a panic, afraid that he'd killed Lavi. He quickly checked the older boy's pulse. It was still strong. Allen pulled the taller's head into his lap, grabbed to towel he had dropped, and pressed it to the bleeding spot in an attempt to stop it. Fortunately, when he looked closer at the blood on the floor, there didn't seem to be as much as he first thought.

'_Good,' the cat sighed in relief, 'He just got knocked out, nothing too serious...'_

But now he wasn't sure what to do. He supposed he should just wait there until the redhead woke up, seeing as he found difficulty standing by himself. He looked down at Lavi's face. Allen had never really gotten a crush on anyone before, but he'd never thought he'd fall for a human. He knew it wasn't completely out of the ordinary for a human and a cat person to fall in love, but you never really anticipated falling for another species, even if it was normal.

Absent-mindedly, Allen reached forward with the hand not supporting Lavi's head with the towel and gently carded his fingers through his crimson hair, before moving down to stroke his cheek. He wondered briefly with a blush if this was the same as groping someone whilst they slept, but at that moment Lavi let out a pained groan and stirred. Allen hastily pulled his hand away, and the redhead opened blinked awake. He looked surprised that Allen was above him.

'Uh, what happened?'

'You fell and hit your head.' Allen tried not to look embarrassed.

'Hm...' Lavi sat up and gingerly clutched the sore spot on his skull, 'That explains the killer headache... You fell too, right? Are you ok?'

Allen nodded as Lavi turned to look at him. Just then, the redhead blinked, and a blush spread across his boyish yet mature face as his gaze involuntarily dipped. It suddenly occurred to Allen that he was still naked.

Instantly, the white haired boy went bright pink, cried out and turned away, curling up so Lavi couldn't see anything. Lavi sweatdropped and hastily looked the other way.

'D-don't look!'

'I'm not I'm not!' Lavi assured him. He got to his feet and got a clean towel from the rack to replace the bloodied one. He tossed it behind him and heard Allen catch it.

'I-I'll just leave you to it...' Lavi swallowed, trying to sound casual. He went to the door and shut it behind him.

--

A minute or two later, Allen stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed. He had regained the strength in his legs, but was still a little weak. He entered the kitchen, red faced. Lavi looked up from the magazine he was reading and blushed.

'J-just getting a snack before I got to b-bed...' Allen stuttered nervously.

'You're still unwell; I'll get it for ya.'

Allen nodded, too weirded out to argue, and sat down.

'Peanut butter sandwich?' Lavi enquired, looking through the cupboard.

'Yes please... Um, Lavi, when you fell... You didn't get a concussion or anything? You don't need to go to the hospital?'

'Nope,' Lavi shook his head as he put the spread onto the bread, 'Just a headache. I took some panadol already, so I should be fine.'

'That's good... In that case, can we pretend that never happened?'

Lavi turned, the plate in his hand, and grinned.

'Sure.'

--

The next morning, the doctor arrived shortly after breakfast. After giving Allen an examination, he said that he was fine, but would need a few days at home to recover from the fever. Lavi thanked the doctor and paid him, and saw him to the door. Then the redhead returned to Allen's room, where the catboy sat on his bed, tail swaying absent-mindedly.

'Well,' Lavi smiled, sitting next to him, 'All that's sorted out.'

'Yeah...' Allen nodded, 'Thanks again for all this.'

'Hm... Listen Allen, is it alright if I go into town for an hour or so? I have a few things I need to take care of. I don't like leaving you but...'

'It's ok,' Allen smiled, waving his concern away casually, 'I was going back to sleep anyway. You don't need to take care of me, really.'

'Ok,' Lavi grinned, 'I'll be back in an hour or so then. If you need me my mobile phone number is written in the address book near the phone.'

Allen nodded, his ears twitching. Lavi reached forward and playfully ruffled his hair. Then, he leant forward, and to both their shock, he placed a quick kiss on his forehead.

When Lavi pulled away, Allen was staring at him wide-eyed, his cheeks pink. Lavi went bright red upon realising what he'd done. He stood up so fast he almost fell over and ran out the door, stuttering a goodbye.

The catboy just sat there, blinking stupidly. Did that just happen? No... He was hallucinating because of his fever! Or he was having a really good dream. Experimentally, Allen pinched his arm, and felt his forehead. He was asleep, and his fever wasn't high enough. So Lavi had really kissed him?

Then... Had Lavi taken up drugs?

These thoughts and more whirled through Allen's mind as he laid down under the covers and closed his eyes, his cheeks still red from the blush. Despite his doubt, however, he felt really good. The person he had a crush on had kissed him! Even if it was only on the forehead, and all this was only a dream or a fever induced hallucination, he couldn't help but let a smile form on his lips.

--

Lavi walked into the cafe, went over to the couch and collapsed lifelessly on to it, an air of giving up surrounding him. Kanda and Komui stared curiously at him from the counter. Komui put down the cross word he'd been doing.

'What's he doing here?' Komui wondered out loud, 'I thought he was looking after that cat boy? Kanda, go ask him.'

'Why do I have to do it?!'

'Cos he's your friend and I'm stuck on a four letter word for a rainforest plant, and I can't have any distractions.'

'Che, whatever...'

The Japanese teen sighed in exasperation and walked over to Lavi. He kicked his foot.

'Oi, Rabbit. Why are you dead?'

'Yu!' Lavi exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing his friend by the shoulders. He shook him violently. 'Yu, please! You gotta help me! I don't know what to do!'

'Let go!' Kanda growled angrily, throwing his hands off, 'Touch me again and I'll send you to hell! Now what the hell is wrong?'

'Weeellll...' Lavi nervously as they both sat down, 'There was an... Incident. With Allen.'

'I see. So he finally robbed you-'

'No! It was nothing like that! I, um, sorta accidently kissed him.'

Kanda blinked in surprise.

'What? You accidently kissed him?'

'Yeah... On the forehead. I think I kind of like him, and I wasn't thinking and I kissed him on the head. And now I'm too scared to go home.'

Lavi dismally leant back against the couch. Kanda looked at him strangely for a second before speaking.

'Lemme get this straight. You have fallen for and kissed a fifteen year old?'

'I know! It's weird... But I really like him! But now he's going to think... Ugh...'

'He's going to think you like him?' Kanda provided, 'but what's the big deal if it's the truth?'

'Cos then he'll probably leave, and he's going to end up on the streets cos of me!'

'You don't know that. What was his reaction when you kissed him?'

'We, he sort of stared at me and blushed...'

'He didn't push you away?' Kanda raised his eyebrow.

'No...' Lavi shook his head.

'Well if so then he probably feels the same way, idiot. And if not it was just a kiss on the forehead so he wont suspect you like him like that, he'll just think you're an annoying rabbit with absolutely no sense of personal space... Which you are.'

'Yeah...' Lavi nodded slowly, his face splitting into a smile, 'I'll just go talk to him and make sure he understands! Thanks Yu!'

Lavi then jumped up and ran out of the cafe before Kanda could even tell him to sop calling him by his first name.

--

When Lavi came home with lunch (meat pies from the bakery), Allen was still asleep. When Lavi went to check on him, he could see a contented smile on his face, and his ears were twitching lazily, so he was probably having a good dream. He wasn't quite ready to confess to the catboy, but he knew what he was going to say.

An hour later, the catboy woke up. Lavi greeted him with a smile, put the pies in the microwave and launched into the prepared speech.

'Hey Allen. Listen, about that kiss. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but I was still a little disoriented from hitting my head so I wasn't thinking right. Forgive me?'

'Yeah...' Allen smiled and nodded.

Lavi grinned. The microwave beeped and he turned to get lunch out. As he did, he didn't notice the catboy blush and sigh in disappointment.

--

Allen walked towards the shops, money in his pocket. It was time to buy groceries again. The last few days had passed peacefully. Allen's fever had cleared up, and Lavi went back to work. Everything went back to normal, and it was like the naked thing and the kiss had never happened. However, the white haired cat boy felt a little empty concerning the outcome of the kiss. He had been hoping that maybe there had been something real there, but it had only been a result of Lavi's headache. He sighed and entered the supermarket, and went to meat section. Lavi had asked for barbequed pork for dinner.

After getting dinner as well as the other necessities, he payed for them and went to the deli across the street to eat lunch, as was his ritual now. He ordered his salmon box, sat down at a table, and waited. When it was served (they made it on order instead of pre-making it so it took a few minutes), he separated his chopsticks and dug into it hungrily. However, a few bites in, he realised something was off. The fish and rice tasted weird, and for some reason, he felt suddenly tired.

'What's up?' said a taunting voice, 'Something wrong with your food?'

Allen looked up and gasped. Tykki Mykk was smiling from behind the counter, the sushi chef gone. The catboy stood up fast and ran for the door, knocking his chair over as he did. Before he could make it however, he collapsed.

--

**And another evil cliffie. Sorry guys, I just love them so much! But on the plus side I gave you fanservice, a kiss on the forehead and a really long chapter. Anyway...**

**REVEIW!**


	9. Collar

**Here's**** the new chapter! Hugs for ****seaturtlesrox, SnowFoxAllen, tinytruefan, Sharinganj, Nusku, flicca, Kayday, Nella-from-the-batcave, Feathery Fear, AnimeFanAmber, Valitiel, and shadows.salvation. I got past a hundred reviews! (throws chibi Allens and Lavis at you)**

**I don't own this**

**--**

Allen's snapped open. From what he could see, he was lying on his side on the leather back seat of a car. He tried to cry out and thrash around, but he found his mouth was gagged and his hands were tied behind his back, constricting his wrists with painful knots.

'Sit still,' Came female's playful voice from the car, 'your value goes down if you get scarred.'

Road the Noah turned in the passengers' seat to look at him with a sly smile. Allen glared back angrily, and the girl giggled and turned to the driver.

'So how long till we get home, Tykki?'

'Another hour or so. The Earl has gone to the city for business so we'll be able to get the boy back in without fear.'

'Ok. And when we do get him in, what'll happen?'

'Well, Lulubell said she's going to try finding customers for him tomorrow, but because he's a new cat it could take a while to gain interest... But with a cute face like his I'm not worried.'

Road nodded. Allen felt his chest tighten in fear. He frantically tried to think of a way out. He could see the doors were locked, and with his hands bound there was no luck there, so maybe Lavi would notice he was gone and go looking for him? No, that wouldn't work, he was already far away and Lavi didn't know the Noahs had caught him.

'_Crap, what am I gonna do?'_

_--_

Lavi thought it was strange when he got home to find the apartment empty. Thinking Allen was just taking his time in town, he tried to shake off the bad feeling he was getting, but the catboy still hadn't returned two hours later when Lavi knew the shops shut. Unable to take it he put on his jacket and stepped out into the street to go looking for him. He walked up towards the shops to see if maybe they were doing a late night shopping special, but as he got closer he confirmed they were all shut. Now he couldn't help but feel worry rising in his chest.

As he looked for Allen, he came across the deli he knew the boy liked to eat at. The lights were still on and unlike the other shops, it wasn't shut. Curious, he looked in the window, and saw that there were several grocery bags next to a table. The redhead blinked and rushed in. Just as he reached the bags to see if they were Allen's he heard a muffled shout from behind the counter.

'MPHTT!'

Lavi stood up and looked behind the bench. The guy who ran the deli was on the ground, tied up, gagged and struggling desperately. Lavi gasped, hopped over the counter, crouched on the ground and ripped off the gag.

'What happened?!' Lavi asked desperately as he tried to untie the ropes.

'This guy in a suit with gray skin came in and tied me up!' The deli owner gasped, 'And then he drugged a customer's food and made off with him!'

'Was the customer a catboy with white hair?' Lavi secretly prayed the answer would be no, but to his horror the man nodded his head.

'Shit...' Lavi growled. The Noah had kidnapped Allen. He finished untying the ropes, and then went to call the police.

--

Allen felt the car stop. Road jumped out of the front seat, unlocked his door and pulled him outside onto his feet. They were outside a large manor.

He tried to throw her off, but she reached up and grabbed his ears, and he came to a complete standstill. He didn't like Road, so he didn't fall into that blissful state as he had with Lavi, but grabbing his ears still put him into an obedient stupor.

'Let's go, Kitty boy!' Road smiled brightly and led him up the gravel path towards the house.

They passed through large double doors and into a large reception. Several cat girls who were dusting and sweeping stopped and turned to look as the thirteen-year old passed with the catboy in tow.

'So they recaptured Allen...'

'Damn, I was so sure he'd gotten away...'

'You ladies get back to work!' Tykki instructed as he passed. They each muttered a "Yes lord Mykk," and turned back to their jobs.

Road, meanwhile, had taken Allen up a fancy flight of stairs, turned left and walked down a hall, passing many doors as they did. Finally, the came to a door at the end, and the young girl knocked.

A few seconds later, a tall blond woman answered.

'We found Allen!' Road smiled cheerily.

'Good,' Lulubell nodded, 'Bring him in.'

Road obeyed, and they entered a study. They sat down on a cushy lounge while Lulubell forwarded over to a desk, then returned with a metal collar. She snapped it shut around Allen's neck, and Road let go of his soft ears. Immediately Allen cried out and jumped off the couch. Lulubell grabbed his shoulder, and Allen winced in pain as he long nails cut through his clothes and dug into his skin. She held a small remote in front of his face.

'That's a shock collar. Normally we don't put them on cats until they're too mature for ear-touching to affect them, but we don't want you escaping again. Even think about being disobedient, and no matter where you are I'll send so many bolts of electricity through you your insides will fry. Understand?'

Allen nodded grudgingly and fixated his gaze on the ground.

'Ok!' Road cried cheerily and took Allen's hand, 'Lets get you back to your room!'

--

**Sorry about this chapter guys but it felt like I had the biggest case of writers block for this part. I knew what I wanted to happen but I wasn't sure how to word it. Review please!**

**Animania tomorrow... Hehehe...**


	10. Customer

**Damn. I couldn't go to Animania today cos my sister had something happening and I had to be there… Oh well, tomorrow I guess.**

**I don't own dgm.**

**--**

The way the Earls house worked was this.

Captured cats would work and live there as slaves, then around the age of fifteen the Noah would decide weather or not to keep them as slaves, sell them as slaves or keep them as prostitutes. Both males and females could be chosen as prostitutes, and a customer would come to the earls house, pay a certain amount of money for a certain amount of time with one of those cat people. There were normally about fifty cats at the house at one time, give or take a few. The house was big enough so that each cat could have their own room and parlour, but they were locked in it most of the time, except at meal times when they went to eat in the dining room, or other certain reasons.

Road pushed Allen into the room he'd stayed in before he'd escaped and there was a click as she locked the door. The catboy stood there for a moment, then went over to his bed and collapsed onto it. He buried his face in the pillow, and shook slightly as he held back sobs.

'I hate this place... I hate It I hate it I HATE IT!'

With each syllable he pounded the mattress angrily with his fist, imagining he was hitting every single one of the people who had imprisoned him here. He rolled onto his back and wiped his damp eyes with his jacket. A full moon shone through the window. Allen stared up at it, and wondered if Lavi was going to miss having him around. He absent-mindedly reached up and touched the place on his forehead where Lavi had kissed him.

'Oh god...' Allen covered his eyes as he felt a fresh wave of tears coming. He was trapped here forever, and he'd never see Lavi again, nor the outside world beyond his window.

--

Allen didn't bother getting up for breakfast the next morning, even when the chef knocked on the door and said he'd brought it up for him. He had neither the appetite to eat, nor the strength to move. He knew simply giving up wasn't the answer to his problems, but he couldn't see any way the situation could be made better. He stayed buried beneath the covers, even skipping lunch. Then, around what he estimated to be two in the afternoon, he heard his door unlock and swing open.

'Upsey daisy, Allen!' Road's shrill voice sounded painfully cheerful. She ripped back the covers, but Allen just stared blankly at the mattress beneath him.

'Come on,' Road tugged at his shoulder, 'We gotta take your picture!'

'What for...'

'For advertisement of course! Now get up and put on this.'

She held out a dark blue kimono. Allen sighed and took it. He got up and went to change in the bathroom. Allen really couldn't believe this place sometimes, but he'd learnt not to be surprised.

People here were advertised like items in a shopping mall.

After he'd put the kimono on, Road made him sit on the bed while she ran a comb through his hair, then she stood in front of him, held out a digital camera and told him to smile. Allen merely stared blankly at her, making her chuckle as she snapped the shot.

'Ok,' The girl smiled, 'you're to wear that kimono when you have customers, got it?'

'Yes.'

'Right, I'll see you later Allen Kitty!'

The shrill girl waved and left. The cat groaned and laid back on his pillow. What had he done to deserve this?

He shut his eyes and shook his head as the thought of Lavi flashed through his mind. It wasn't good to think about him; thinking about times when he'd been happy only made reality all the more painful. But still... His cheerful voice and friendly face made a small smile form on the cat boy's lips.

Allen's stomach let out a loud growl, complaining its owner had gone so long without food. The fifteen-year-old curled up and tried to ignore the empty feeling.

--

At dinner time, Allen was let out of his room. He trudged heavily down the stairs, crossed the hall and into the large dining room. Several of the cats he was friendlier with turned and called out to him, but he merely gave a small wave and took a chair by himself. He didn't feel like hearing "Oh I thought you'd escaped for sure" over and over again when he'd only just regained his appetite. As if he wasn't depressed enough.

He picked up his fork and ate slowly, lacking his usual enthusiasm. When he was almost half-way done, however, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Lulubell looking down at him over her dark sunglasses.

'You, I already have a list of customers set up for you. You will probably get your first tomorrow night, so make sure you're cleaned up properly by then, and remember, any disobedience and you'll be electrocuted.'

Allen nodded and the blonde woman left. The catboy dropped his fork and hid his face in his hands.

He'd lost his appetite again.

--

The next day was an absolute blur for Allen. Once again, he'd lain in bed, not moving and not eating. Any remainder of hope he'd secretly held in his chest had been crushed. At about five in the afternoon, one of the cat maids had knocked on the door to say to start getting ready. He went to the shower, and then put on the kimono, which had been washed during the day, and he slowly brushed his hair, as though it would hold off tonight's impending horror. He then sat on the bed patiently, his hands shaking in fear as he folded them in his lap. He prayed that the manor would catch fire, that he'd suddenly have a heart attack and die, anything to stop this from happening, but soon enough, he heard a knock on the door, followed by it opening.

Allen tensed. The light was turned off, and his back was to the door, so he couldn't see anything, but suddenly he gasped as he felt someone sharply grab his shoulders and pin him to the bed. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping this would all be over soon, and shook slightly when he felt whoever it was put his (He knew it was a man because of the silhouette) face near his neck. Then, the man spoke.

'Don't be scared, it's me.'

Allen's eyes snapped open in shock.

_Lavi?!_

_--_

**Yup. I'm leaving it there. Yes, I'm the source of all cliff-hanger related evil. I'm aware of it.**

**I guess I'm just cranky cos I have to wait another day for animania... Plus this is the second week without the new dgm chapter! ARRRGH! KATSURA HOSHINO YOU OWE US TWO MANGA CHAPTERS!**

**REVEIW!!**


	11. Escapes and guns

**Hugs to ****Kayday, SilentKiller1, Kiminaru, Nusku, DarkDragonRhapsody, tinytruefan, flicca, Nelle-from-the-batcave, Feathery Fear, and Mephis85.**

**I don't own dgm. Thanks to animania I can now literally throw chibi allens and lavis at you! Yayyyyy!**

**Not real chibis but they have chibi images on them. WHY WEREN'T THEY SELLING KANDA STUFF?!**

**--**

Lavi sat in an office. Standing over at the walls were two silent cat girls in maid uniforms, and seemed to be wearing strange metal collars around their necks. Just then, the blonde woman re-entered holding a large folder. She sat in the chair opposite him and flicked through it, found the right page and held up a photo.

'Perhaps this boy would meet your requirements, sir?'

Lavi reached out a nervous hand and took the photo. It was Allen, wearing a kimono. He looked exhausted and scared.

'Y-yes,' the redhead nodded, passing the picture back, 'He'll do just fine.'

'Very well. As you offered to pay the most for this boy, I'll allow you to have him without a reservation. Please follow me.'

She got up and went out the door. Lavi hastened to follow.

'_Requirements?! Reservations?! It's like they're treating this like a rental car sale!'_

He was horrified, but tried to keep his face blank as he was led across a hall, down a small fright of stairs, and then up to a door. The blonde woman stopped and pulled out a small remote.

'A warning; this boy has been quite disobedient, and may put up a struggle. If you are unable to reach his ears, threaten to push the red button on this. Pushing it will cause his shock collar to activate, so no doubt he will calm right down.'

Lavi nodded, took the remote and pocketed it. The woman bowed her head and went back to her office, so the teen unlocked the door, pushed it open, and went in, shutting the door behind him. It was almost completely dark, the only light being the starry sky outside, but from what he could see, there was a small figure with white hair and cat ears sitting on the bed, not facing him. He strode forward, hopped onto the bed, grabbed Allen by the shoulders and pinned him beneath him. He could feel the boy tense and make a frightened noise in the back of his throat. He was shaking too.

'Don't be scared,' Lavi whispered, 'it's me.'

Allen gasped, and Lavi quickly placed his hand over the boy's mouth so he wouldn't make a sound.

'Are there any cameras or microphones in this room?'

He felt Allen shook his head. Lavi released him and got off the bed to find the light switch on the wall. Light flooded the room, and he turned back to see Allen staring at him in shock and confusion. Unable to help himself, he ran back and pulled the catboy into a tight hug.

'L-Lavi!'

'I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, I only just found out where this place was...'

'But what are you doing here?! It's dangerous! They have guns and-'

'I know.' Lavi sighed and pulled away. He settled on the mattress next to Allen and took a deep breath.

'Look, the reason I'm here is cos the police are coming here tomorrow and arresting the Noah. They found the Earl's men in the force, and got the location. I found out and came here.'

'But why? If the police are coming-'

'They're coming tomorrow! I knew... Look, when I got here that blonde chick had about five customers for you, all for tonight, one after the other. I'm not just going to leave you to get hurt, even if it's for only one night!'

Allen blinked, and felt a blush creeping across his face. He moved over a bit, and buried his face in the taller boy's shoulder. Lavi patted his back and smiled.

'Anyway, I've got two hours with you before your next customer. That's two hours to get the hell away.'

'B-but I can't leave!' Allen looked up and pointed to the metal ring around his neck, 'If I do Lulubell will electrocute me.'

'No she wont, I got the remote.'

Allen blinked in surprise as Lavi pulled the item out of his pocket, and studied it. There was a big red button, but there was also I dial for the level of electricity, and a blue button to unlock the collar, he pushed the blue one, and with a snap the collar fell into the surprised Allen's lap. The redhead grinned.

'There, problem solved, now we just need to sneak out. Can we use the window?'

'No,' Allen shook his head, 'If it's opened the security alarm goes off.'

'We'll have to sneak out the front door then. That's gonna be tricky...'

The teen got up, to Allen's disappointment, and went over to the door. He opened it a crack and peeked outside.

'No ones out there and I can see the front door. I think if we make a break for it we'll be able to get away.'

The catboy nodded, got up and stood behind Lavi. Lavi grabbed his hand and smiled comfortingly at him, and then they opened the door, shut it quickly behind then and ran along the hall and down the stairs. They reached the door, and Lavi went for the handle, but as soon as he touched it, a loud alarm exploded throughout the house.

'SHIT!' Lavi cried, struggling with the handle. He backed away, and delivered a hard kick to the old lock. After a few tries, he loosened it, and when he tried the handle again the door swung open.

'Come on!' Lavi grabbed Allen's hand again and two of them ran down the gravel driveway, vaguely aware of the sound of shouting and running.

'H-how are we gonna get away?!'

'I borrowed a car! It's just past this...!'

They rounded a bend, and screeched to a halt. Road was leaning against the car, smiling and pointing a gun at them.

'Ok,' The girl took a step forward, the gun aiming at Lavi's chest, 'this is how it's gonna work. Allen, I like you, I think you're cute. If you come back to the house with me and not tell anyone, I'll let your friend live. I know the cops are coming, and the others are already making the move to hide. So long as he keeps his mouth shut and forgets about what happened, he can go home.'

She took another step forward. Lavi felt Allen grip his arm painfully tight, and the redhead patted his shoulder, trying to calm him and trying to think what to do. He couldn't just leave Allen, but he didn't want to die either and if he died Allen would be going anyway.

'So,' Road sighed when she was met by their silence, 'I guess I gotta spill some blood.'

She clicked the gun.

'W-wait!' Allen shook his head, standing in front of the older boy protectively, 'P-Please don't! I'll go with you, just don't hurt him!'

'Allen!' Lavi cried, 'Don't-!'

'Shut up Lavi I'm trying to save you here!'

'But why-'

'I love you, alright!?'

Lavi stared blankly, surprised by the confession and the forcefulness in which the normally docile cat had delivered it in. Road smiled as Allen took a few steps forward to close the distance between them. Still pointing the gun at the redhead's heart, she reached up with her other hand and grabbed Allen's ears. Allen's face immediately went slack, and he sunk to his knees, Road still not letting go to keep him in place.

'Ok, now that my cute lil' Allen isn't in any danger of getting hurt, I can get rid of you!'

'What?! But you just said-'

'I say a lot of things.'

Lavi took a fearful step back, and Road fired the gun with a loud crack. The redhead threw himself on the ground, managing to escape the bullet's path, but now the girl was pointing the gun again, and he no where to go. She grinned sadistically, took aim and clicked the gun. Instinctively, Lavi closed his eyes and covered his head with his arms, and the gun went off again.

'STOP IT!'

Lavi heard Allen's shrill voice through the blast, and looked up to see him and the girl struggling with each other, hands scratching for the weapon. The cat's left arm hung limply at his side, and from what the teen could see, it was bleeding heavily from the shoulder, just above the heart, soaking the dark blue material of the kimono in rivers of blood. He'd taken the bullet!

Finally, the cat got a stronger hold on the gun and wrenched it from the girl's grasp. Road screamed in rage and attempted to grab his ears again but Allen held the weapon and brought the handle down on her head hard, knocking her to the ground, unconscious. The cat stumbled back and fell on his backside, staring in shock.

'Allen! You were shot!' The redhead crawled up to him and moved the kimono so he could look at the wound.

'I-I...' Allen stuttered, eyes wide, 'I h-hit a girl!'

'I'm sure you'll be forgiven now hold still!'

--

**Wow, bad chapter. You guys don't think it was too rushed do ya? It's just i don't wanna have Allen being captured the main deal of the story, cos the romance is supposed to be focussed on. Sorry if it seemed too fast.**

**REVEIW!**

**Heh, this chapter was so easy to write for some reason...**


	12. First kiss

**Don't own this.**

**Huggles to shadows.salvation, tinytruefan, WrestlinCookies, seaturtlesrox, Feathery Fear, Sleeping Moon, zstr, sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran, Valitiel, Nusku, Sharingangj, Kiminaru, SilentKiller1 and flicca. Thanks for the kick-ass reviews.**

**--**

Allen leaned against the car window, his right hand pressing Lavi's folded jacket to his left shoulder. He appeared to be watching the scenery go by, but really he was watching Lavi's reflection in the driver's seat.

'How's the pain?' The older teen asked.

''S ok.' Allen mumbled sleepily.

'Well don't worry, the town's coming up soon, and then it's straight to the hospital.'

'Hm...'

Lavi glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eye, concerned. He took a deep breath.

'Allen... Um, I made it in time, right? No one... Hurt you?'

'What? No, why?'

'You seem a little... Off.'

'Well I did just get shot,' Allen turned and raised his eyebrow sceptically, 'I think one shouldn't be alarmed if I'm not full of sunshine and smiles.'

Lavi chuckled and reached over to ruffle the younger boy's hair, saying something about being back to normal soon. Allen sighed and leaned back. The real reason he was acting off was because he'd shouted out his true feelings to Lavi and he was acting like it had never happened. And Allen didn't even know when his feelings had gotten strong enough to be called love! He supposed it must have happened when he'd been imprisoned, when the only thing that gave him comfort was the thought of the older teen.

'Hey Allen?' Lavi spoke again suddenly, making Allen jump out of his reverie 'I got a question; When that little girl had you by the ears, why didn't you go all purry and snugly?'

'Because I hate her,' Allen said without thinking, 'the purry thing only happens when its people I like; otherwise I just go zombie-fied.'

'Ok, makes sense...' The redhead nodded, 'But that brings me to my next question. If she didn't let go of your ears how did you manage to snap out of it and stop her killing me?'

'I'm not sure. I saw you on the ground being shot at, I didn't want that, so I got up and stopped it.'

'Does that mean the ear thing doesn't work on you anymore?'

'No idea...'

Lavi could tell the cat boy was tired, so he stopped talking and concentrated on the road.

--

It was a quick trip the hospital, in and out in an hour. The bullet had miraculously gone out the other side without damaging anything important, so all they needed to do was stitch him up, put on dressing and bandages and give him some painkillers. Then, soon enough, Lavi was driving Allen home again.

All this was done with neither of the boys saying a word to each other.

They pulled up outside the apartment. Allen and got out of the car, and Lavi tossed him the apartment keys so he could get in. Allen swallowed nervously as he pushed the key into the lock. He went in, and heard Lavi following him.

'Allen...' The cat felt Lavi's hand on his uninjured shoulder.

'Yes?' Allen turned and looked up hopefully. Lavi opened his mouth to speak, then grinned and shook his head.

'No... Never mind, it's nothing...'

He brushed past Allen and went into the kitchen, from which light suddenly flooded from. The fifteen year old sighed heavily and went to follow him.

The redhead looked up as Allen sat down at the kitchen table. He looked pale and tired now that his face was properly visible.

'Are you hungry? I can't cook but we got some biscuits and ice cream and stuff.'

'I'll just have a bread roll...'

Lavi nodded and went to the breadbin near the toaster. He got one out, and handed it to the boy, who broke off a piece and chewed it slowly. Lavi reached out and placed a hand on the boy's forehead, then moved it up to brush it over his white hair. Allen looked up inquiringly.

'Just checking to see if you have another fever. You don't look well. Are you sure it was a good idea to leave the hospital? The doctor wanted to keep you over night-'

'I'm fine, just tired. I think I'll go to bed now.'

Before Lavi cold respond, the cat got up and disappeared out the kitchen door. Lavi stared after him for a moment, then groaned in agony and banged his head against the table in exasperation. Allen was upset with him, he knew it. It was probably due to the boy's confession. Lavi wanted to confess too, to say he returned those feelings, but how did one bring the subject up? "Oh, by the way, I love you too"?

So stupid!

With nothing else to do, he got up heavily, switched off the light and trod down the hall to his own room. He collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. He and Allen had to go speak to the police tomorrow, and today was already stressful enough...

Lavi's eye shot open. His body clock told him it could only have been an hour since he'd fallen asleep. Sitting up, he noticed light coming in through the crack under the door, meaning the hall or kitchen light was on. Yawning, he got up and trudged to the kitchen, the source of the light. Allen was back at th table, his head in his hands.

'Allen!' Lavi hurried over to him, worries making his chest feel tight. He placed a hand on the boy's back and rubbed it in a circular motion, trying to comfort the boy, whatever was wrong.

'Allen, what's wrong?'

'Feel sick...'

'Sick how?'

'Tummy ache...'

Lavi smiled at the use of the childishly cute word. He took a seat next to Allen and continued massaging his back in that pleasant circular motion. Allen could feel the hand pass over the exit wound in his back, but it soothed the dull throbbing pain rather then aggravated it. This felt really nice. After a minute, the sick feeling diminished. He looked up and smiled weakly.

'Th-thanks... Um, Lavi? Could we just... Stay up and watch TV for a while or something? If you're not tired I mean...'

'Ok...' Lavi grinned and nodded.

--

There was a marathon of some anime on one channel, so they both curled up on the couch and watched that. Lavi reached for the blanket he kept on the back of the couch and spread it over the two of them to protect against the end-of-winter chill.

Allen felt awkward, sitting there like that. Why hadn't Lavi said anything about his confession yet? It was driving him insane!

He was so close to him. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest as he inched over. He nervously leant his head against the taller boy's shoulder and softly placed his arm around his waist. Lavi withdrew his breath in surprise, and looked down to see Allen looking up sheepishly at him, a blush sprinkled on his cheeks. Smiling and unable to help himself, Lavi took the boy's face in his hands and kissed him.

--

**Yes! First kiss! **

**REVEIW!**


	13. Love

**Such great reviews guys! Thanks! Hugs to ****Nusku, shadows.salvation, Nella-from-the-batcave, Yugikitten, tinytruefan, Sharinganj, DarkDragonRhapsody, flicca, SilentKiller1 and ClaymoreDarkAlice.**

**Oh, and Claymore? An interesting Idea, I may use it In a later chapter, but that's not for certain.**

**Ok, mostly fluff in this chapter.**

**I don't own it.**

**Oh, and sorry, I'm not good at describing kiss scenes.**

**--**

Allen sat back on his knees, trying to keep up with Lavi's fast kisses, his face hot and his heart beating so fast it was hurting his ribs. Fireworks were exploding in the back of his mind as he felt the redhead's tongue brush against his lips. He willingly opened his mouth a little, letting him in, and the kiss deepened and slowed a little, the teens taking their time to explore the other's mouth, holding on to the other for dear life. Suddenly, Lavi's hands slipped down to grab the boy's shoulders, and he cried out in pain and jumped back, grasping the bullet wound and panting a little.

'Oh god I'm so sorry!' Lavi's look of concern was accompanied by a bright blush as he reached forward to touch the boy's cheek, 'I-I forgot for a second!'

'That's ok...' Allen smiled a little, his face also pink. He stared at his lap as an awkward silence settled over them.

'_Holy crap he kissed me! What do I say now?!'_

He swallowed nervously, his tail swaying back and fourth in an unsure manner. Lavi raised his eyebrow, seeing the conflict, and grinned.

'Allen?'

'Y-yes?'

'I love you too.'

Allen looked up in shock, but as he did, Lavi moved forward and caught him in a loving embrace, being careful not to touch the cat's shoulder as he did. Allen smiled and leaned into him, resting his head against his chest.

'_Hm,' _Lavi thought, raising his hand to stroke the boy's hair, _'I guess it really is as simple as saying "I love you too."_

_--_

Allen woke up in his bed the next morning. He lay there for a while, dozing, utterly content.

'_That's weird; I don't even remember coming back to my room...'_

Fear punched him in the stomach and his silver eyes shot open. What if last night had been a dream?! The catboy jumped out of the bed, stumbled a little, wrenched open his door and ran out into the hall. He searched the apartment, but he couldn't find Lavi. He was border lining panic now. He didn't want last night to be a dream; he wanted to feel that happy all the time! He wanted to be with Lavi!

As a last ditch effort, he went to the front door and threw it open, wincing as the cold air bit at him through his pyjamas. He could see Lavi across the street, head poked in the passenger seat of the borrowed car. Next to him were several bottles and a few rags.

'Lavi!' Allen called, running across the road, ignoring how the iciness stung his bare feet. Lavi stood up straight and turned to look at him in surprise. The catboy ran around the perimeter of the car and jumped straight into Lavi's arms. The redhead caught him and held him.

'Allen, what's up?'

'Nothing...' Allen smiled, putting his arms around the older and snuggling against his shirt.

'Well, you shouldn't be out here wearing nothing but pyjamas,' Lavi scolded, 'You'll get sick again. And honestly Allen, I don't think my heart can take anymore of you being in danger.'

'I'm sorry...'

Lavi blinked, then sighed and smiled. He bent down a little, scooped Allen up under his knees and held him close like a child. He pressed his lips to the boy's forehead, making the cat's face redden.

'Come on, I'll take you inside.'

'You don't have to!' Allen blushed even more deeply as Lavi carried him across the road. 'I can walk by myself!'

'Yes, but then your feet will get cold.'

Allen pouted and his ears flattened in annoyance, making Lavi laugh. He could tell the cat was happy, even if he pretended to be offended. He looked so cute!

They came through the door. Lavi set Allen down, then ran back across to get the things he'd left by the car. When he returned, Allen was sitting at the kitchen table wearing warm socks and a dressing gown. Lavi grinned and went over to the sink cabinet to replace the bottles.

'So why were you out there?' Allen asked as Lavi stood up and went to the pantry.

'You got blood on the seat so I was cleaning it off. The car belongs to Yu-Chan, and he threatened that if it wasn't returned in the same condition it left he'd turn me into a human pin cushion.'

'Heh...' Allen chuckled. Lavi found the instant coffee and sighed, seeing it was empty. He made a mental note to buy more, and then he turned, leaning against the sink to face Allen.

'So, what do ya want for breakfast?'

'I dunno, toast I guess... But I'll make it!' Allen hurriedly stood up as Lavi made a motion for the bread bin.

'What, you think I'll bur something as simple as toast?'

'No offense Lavi but I've seen your cooking. You've probably set fire to water at some point in your life.'

Lavi rolled his eyes and moved out of the way as Allen put the slices of bread in the toaster. The weird thing was, as a child, he HAD somehow set fire to water, but thought it better not to tell the catboy that. Instead, he went up behind him and put his arms around him, hugging the shorter's back, burying his face in his soft white hair.

'You're so good to me, I wouldn't last a day without you here.'

'Well you were doing fine here until you met me, so...'

'Yeah, but I was living on take-out! You saved me from a fat, greasy death!'

'Yeah...' Allen laughed, turning in the redhead's arms, 'I kinda did, didn't I?'

In answer, Lavi placed a gentle kiss on the boy's lips. It wasn't a deep, passionate one like the one from last night, but it still held all the emotions and meant just as much. Behind Allen, the bread popped out of the toaster. Lavi reached over and grabbed a slice, then pulled away.

'Anyway, I gotta go return the car to Yu-Chan, but when I get back we have to go give a statement to the police, ok?'

'Ok...' Allen nodded, sad that the redhead had to leave, even if it was just for a little while. Lavi grinned at him and left, eating the toast.

--

**AAAAAWWWWW!! That was so bloody cute!**

**It was just a filler, but I still wuved it X3**

**...Wow, i just reveiwed myself...0.0**

**REVEIW!**


	14. Why is Allen acting strange?

**Ok, truth is I have no idea how to go about writing this chapter, so let's just see how things turn out. Hugs for ****Kayday, sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran, nellchan0013, Sharinganj, Valitiel, Nusku, Yugikitten, Raine-301, imhappinessinabottle, flicca, AnimeFanAmber, DarkDragonRhapsody, tinytruefan, shadows.salvation, and Nella-from-the-batcave.**

**Wooh! This is my first fic to go past thirteen chapters!**

**Oh, and gomen nasai for the time skip. And for the horrible chapter in general.**

**I don't own dgm.**

**--**

'Oi Rabbit!' Kanda called, 'Table four is still waiting on their order!'

'Right!'

Lavi hummed to himself as he loaded the plates of food onto the tray and made his way over to their recipients. It had been a little over a week since he and Allen had confessed and he couldn't be happier. Even Kanda had commented that he was more annoyingly cheerful then usual. Smiling dreamily, the redhead set the plates on the table then went to the kitchen to get his coat, as he was meeting Allen for lunch.

--

Allen hopped nervously from one foot to the other as he stood, waiting for Lavi to meet him. He knew it was silly to be nervous as he and Lavi had been together for a while now, but this was their first real date and he really wanted it to be nice.

'Hey Allen!' Allen looked around to see Lavi coming towards him, and the boy's face lit up.

'Hi Lavi...' He couldn't help but sound a little sheepish. Lavi smiled and wrapped his arm around the younger cat's shoulders, making Allen blush a little.

'Ready to go?'

'Yep.'

The redhead patted Allen's hair, and the two started to walk up the streets to the shops. They got some food from the bakery, went and had a look in some of the other shops. It was spring time now, and the weather was getting increasingly warmer, so the clothing stores had a good deal of summer stuff in.

'Hey Allen,' Lavi said as he absent-mindedly stared in the window of one of the shops, ' you need some money to get new clothes?'

'What? Um, no thanks...' Allen smiled and shook his head.

'Aw, come on Allen, it's not troubling me to ask for new clothes. I mean, you've only got the winter stuff I gave you that I found from when I was your age! If you keep wearing those clothes you'll cook alive.'

'Hm...' Allen made an unsure noise and walked on. He really didn't feel comfortable that Lavi had to spend money on him, and there was nothing wrong with wearing winter clothes in summer; he'd just roll up the sleeves of his shirt when it got hot.

Lavi sighed in exasperation and jogged to catch up with him. As he did he slid his arm around the shorter's slim waist.

'Seriously Allen, it's ok.'

'I don't need it Lavi, thankyou, but no... I don't need taking care of.

'But I'm not taking care of you! If anything you're the one who's taking care of me! I'm just... Returning the favour a bit.'

He grinned and planted a kiss on the cat's head. Allen smiled and leaned against him.

'Ok...' He gave in, 'Once it get's hotter if I need new clothes I'll ask.'

'Good. You're a great person Allen, but you need to learn how to ask for things. Being selfless is great and all, but sometimes you need to be a little selfish, if you know what I mean.'

'Not really...'

'Well picture this,' Lavi said as they started walking again, 'Let's say I met someone who really liked me and wanted to steal me from you. Would you just lie there and let it happen and say so long as I'm happy it's ok, or would stand up and tell the bitch to back off?'

'Um...'

'You'd tell the bitch to back off!' Lavi playfully punched his shoulder, 'Otherwise, seeing me with another would make you pretty miserable right? It's nice you'd only want me to be happy, but it seems like you would get the bad end of the deal. If you need or want something, just say so, kay?'

'Ok.' Allen nodded and grinned. He stood on his toes and went to kiss Lavi on the cheek. Lavi grinned sneakily and turned his face, and Allen kissed him on the lips instead. The redhead clung to the shorter and deepened the act, hugging him tightly to his body. Suddenly, Allen pulled away, panting and red-faced and looking a little unwell. Lavi blinked.

'Allen? Something wrong?'

'No...' Allen shook his head hastily, 'You just bumped my shoulder a bit.'

'Oh, sorry, didn't mean to. Anywaaaay...' He checked his watch, 'I gotta get back to work. I'll walk you home?'

'Uh huh...'

The older teen took Allen's hand and started to walk back, but as he did, he noticed Allen seemed to be trying to shy away from his grip.

--

That wasn't the only strange thing he noticed about the cat boy. When he got home that night, he tried to hug him and give him a kiss, but he pulled away, blushing heavily and flustered and saying he had to go do something. Over the next few days, Allen came out of his room less and less, sometimes skipping meals. Curious, one day when Lavi came home from work to find Allen not there, he peeked into his room, and found that he was sleeping, though it didn't appear to be a restful one. The sheets were rumpled and gathered at his feet, the pillows had been tossed across the room, and he lay sprawled diagonally on the mattress tossing and turning. He walked quietly into the room and checked the boy's temperature, but found he didn't have a fever, but his skin was still a bit too warm.

Utterly confused, he shook the boy gently. Allen's eyes snapped open and he yelped and sat up. He stared at Lavi in shock.

'L-LAVI! Wha...?'

'Are you ok?' Lavi enquired, 'You looked like you were having a fit!'

'I-I'm fine...' Allen shook his head rapidly. He then jumped off the bed and ran out into the hall.

'Oi!' Lavi ran to follow, 'Hold it!'

Allen screeched to a stop and turned. Lavi raised his eyebrow at the strange blush across the boy's face.

'Allen, why were you in bed so early? You're not sick again are you?'

'N-no, just... Having a nap. Well, better get dinner on!'

The cat smiled fakely and ran the rest of the way to the kitchen. Lavi sighed and followed, seeing he'd have to wait before he found out what was wrong.

--

**Oh my god I hate this chapter...**

**Reveiw...**


	15. please forgive me

**Wow, the reviews for my last crappy chapter were like totally bi-polar. Half of you liked it and the other half didn't and a few of you didn't know which. **

**Sorry for the horridness of this chapter and sorry for taking ages to post it.**

**Well, I give you all hugs for putting up with me….**

**Infinityontherun, Nusku, Sharinganj, Sleeping Moon, tinytruefan, Nella-from-the-batcave, nellchan0013, Valitiel, shadows.salvation, Yugikitten, sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran, yuuki-otaku2, DarkDragonRhapsody and ClaymoreDarkAlice. Thanks for not throwing squids and buckets of seaweed at me.**

**Btw, this chapter's going to be pretty perverted, and even worse then the last one.**

**--**

Lavi jerked awake, vaguely aware of a heavy weight on his chest. He turned his head to see what was on him and blinked. Allen was lying on top of him. As he watched, the catboy moved up a bit and kissed the redheads neck. Lavi blushed, and went to ask what Allen was doing, but before he could speak, Allen slipped his hands beneath his shirt. Lavi cried out in surprise and seized the younger boy by the shoulders and sat up.

'Allen, what on earth are you doing?!'

Allen stared blankly at him. His face was slack, and his eyes were half closed. It appeared that he hadn't heard the older teen.

'Allen?' Lavi gently shook him. Suddenly, Allen blinked and the blank look went away, only to be replaced by a confused one.

'L-Lavi?' Wha...' He looked down and saw his hand was still up Lavi's shirt, resting on his chest. His face contorted to that of pure horror.

'Oh shit!' The cat boy cried out and jumped back, eyes wide and cheeks red, 'Not again!?'

'Again?' Lavi blinked, 'You mean this has happened before?'

'Y-Yes but I always woke up before I did anything! Please tell me I didn't rape you!'

'Rape me? No... Allen, what on earth is going on?!'

'N-Nothing! Everything's fine! Just... Forget what happened and go back to sleep!'

Allen bowed hurriedly, got off the bed and ran out the bedroom door. Lavi growled and stumbled out of the bed and followed the boy. He had a right to know why his boyfriend was groping him in his sleep.

'Oi! Allen!' The teen tried to get into the boy's room but found it locked, 'Open up!'

'Please go back to bed, Lavi!' Allen's voice sounded higher then usual from stress.

'Not until you let me in and tell me what's wrong!'

'B-But...'

'Allen, there is nothing you could possibly need to hide from me. I won't laugh, I won't be freaked out, I won't be anything. Just let me in and tell me.'

There was silence. Then, a few seconds later the door swung open to reveal a nervous looking catboy, his ears flopped sadly.

'Ok, I'll tell you... But you're going to be freaked out when I do.'

'Try me.'

The redhead went into the room and sat on Allen's bed. Allen sighed, switched on the light and sat next to him.

'Um...' Allen took a deep breath, trying to find the words, 'Lavi, have you ever owned a pet cat?'

'Yeah, when I was a kid...'

'Well, um, did you happen to notice it acting... Differently at spring time?'

'No...' Lavi shook his head, 'Well, it was acting funny cos it was in heat but I don't see what that has to do with...'

Allen blushed and gave him a meaningful look. Lavi blinked confusedly for a second, and then comprehension dawned on his face. His eyes widened and his face went red.

'Oh! So you...' He gestured stupidly, 'Are... I didn't know you were...'

He was lost for words. Allen sighed.

'Yes, I am, but it'll only be this one time. Because cat people have both human and feline DNA traits, we go through this during spring, but only during the first spring after we turn fifteen. The rest of my life I'll have normal... Urges of a human, but right now until the end of spring they're catlike. It's kind of our version of puberty.'

'I see...' Lavi nodded slowly, 'So... You were on top of me cos...?'

'Well, cos my instincts are more animalistic at the moment, it's pretty hard to control myself... So I've been avoiding you. But when all this started I woke up after going to sleep and I was on top of you trying to undress you, so I tried to change my sleeping pattern so I'd be awake while you were home, but it hasn't worked, and I fell asleep and that's when... But I haven't done anything to you! I swear!'

Lavi looked at Allen's embarrassed, earnest face and chuckled. He reached forward and ruffled the boy's hair. Allen sighed and stared at his lap.

'Now you think I'm weird.'

'No I don't, I'm actually kind of flattered.'

'Hm... Well do you think for the next few months you could lock my room from the outside while I sleep? My unconscious self knows how to undo the lock on the inside.'

'Are you sure? Seems a little drastic...'

'Well the only way to make my hormones calm down is to actually have sex with me, but I'm sure you don't want that...'

Allen chuckled nervously, his face the same shade as Lavi's hair. Lavi blushed, smiling sheepishly. An awkward silence descended upon the room.

Allen felt sick. He couldn't believe he'd just said all that to Lavi! Now he'd messed up their relationship and things were going to be weird between them. He wrung his hands in his lap stressfully, wishing something would happen to break the silence.

Suddenly, Lavi took a hold of Allen's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, smiling brightly. Allen smiled weakly back at him.

'You know what would break this sexual tension?' The redhead grinned slyly.

Allen blinked, and the older teen leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. Allen instantly seized the front of his shirt to pull him in for a deeper kiss and they both toppled back onto the mattress.

--

**GOMEN NASAI!1!! I WILL PUNISH MUYSELF IMMEDIENTLY!**

**hits head on extra hard brick wall for the rest of eternity**


	16. Komui's matchmaking scheme

**Well children, if we learnt anything about the last chapter's reviews, sex sells XD.**

**Even though there was no actual sex scene… I am no good at writing those….**

**Hugs for Nella-from-the-batcave, InfinityOnTheRun, Fear my Evil, Nusku, tinytruefan, Valitiel, blueporing90, sakura-kiomoto-li-syaoran, Laven Walker, YugiKitten, imhappinessinabottle, D.gray-man sorrow invoked, AnimeFanAmber, flicca, seaturtlesrox, Kayday, Silentkiller1, shadows.salvation and nellchan0013!**

**--**

Allen sleepily moved closer to the older teen, resting his head on his chest, utterly content. He felt Lavi wrap his arms around him lovingly, and then felt a hand brush through his hair.

'Mn, Lavi... You can stroke my ears if you want...'

'What? You sure?'

'Yeah...' Allen nodded and snuggled closer. Lavi looked down, unsure for a moment, then smiled, and reached to stroke the boy's cat ears. Immediately, Allen's eyes slid shut, and he started purring blissfully. The older teen felt the cat move up a little more to bury his face in his neck, cuddling close and sighing happily. Lavi knew it was a big deal to be allowed to stroke a cat person's ears due to the effect of submissiveness it had on them, meaning Allen truly loved and trusted him. The thought made him grin widely, and he hugged the boy tight, never wanting to let go.

'I love you Allen.'

'I... Love you too...' Allen nodded, yawning. Lavi gently kissed the boy's head, moved him to the side so he could sit up and tug the covers up over their naked forms, both of them too tired and unwilling to get dressed again. Allen, who had been somewhat deprived of sleep lately, was almost out, but he didn't want to fall asleep just yet. He rolled back over to face Lavi and reached for his face, bringing him in for an exhausted kiss. After a moment, Lavi pulled the boy's hands away.

'So are you feeling better? No... Weird cat urges?'

'Yeah... I'm alright...'

'That's good. You'd better get some sleep...'

Allen nodded, though somewhat unwillingly, and moved closer, and felt Lavi embrace him in a loving warmth.

--

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-_

Lavi groaned and buried his head in the pillow as the alarm clock in his watch went off. He got up, got on his hands and knees on the floor and sleepily searched through his discarded clothes until he found it 

and switched it off. He didn't normally wear a watch with his pyjamas but since his radio clock was broken at the moment he was forced to wear this so he could get up for work.

'Damn work...' He stood up and gazed at Allen, still sleeping, an angelic smile on his face. He would have liked nothing better then to get back in with him and sleep, cuddle or what ever, but he'd been taking too much time off lately, and even an understanding boss like Komui had limits. He crawled back onto the bed and gently shook Allen's shoulder.

'Allen, I gotta go to work, ok? I'll be home for lunch.'

Allen suddenly rolled onto his back, wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck and pulled him closer, bringing him down on top of him with an "OOF!"

Lavi sweatdropped and tried to move, but the catboy was surprisingly strong in his sleep, and had pinned his arms against his sides with the arm not around his neck. He chuckled and sighed.

'Allen...' Lavi inched upwards and kissed the boy's neck. Allen made a small meowing sound, much to Lavi's amusement, and released his grip.

'Allen, you awake?'

'Hmn...' Allen nodded slowly, not opening his eyes.

'Well I gotta go to work but I'll be back for lunch, kay?'

'Kay...' The cat nodded again and snuggled down under the covers. Lavi smiled, kissed the boy's head, and got up and gathered his clothes before going out the door.

--

After Lavi had taken a shower and got dressed, he stepped out into the street. He shivered slightly, glad he brought a jacket. Although it was spring and they'd had a few hot days, winter wasn't just ready to completely give up yet, and it seemed they were having a cold day today. He also noticed he was incredibly tired, but that wasn't really much of a surprise considering the activities of last night. Despite these factors, he felt irreversibly happy, and it was all he could do to stop himself skipping to work instead of walking.

The journey to the wharf passed quickly, and he entered the still-empty cafe with a big grin on his face.

'Ah!' Komui cried from the counter, 'Lavi! Could I see you in the back for a moment?'

Lavi nodded and followed his boss through to the staff only area. Kanda was there too, leaning against the bench boredly. Lavi noticed the Japanese man had not yet changed into his waiter's uniform.

'Ok,' Komui smiled cheerful, 'Here's the deal. Due to circumstances outside of our control, the food supplies have not been able to deliver any fresh fish or any other food today, so we have to close today.'

'Ok...' Both the teens nodded.

'But! Because you have both been working so hard lately, and because I forgot to call you, meaning you had to come all the way down here for nothing, I booked you both in at the Samurai Onsen for a relaxing day of hot springs and massages and whatever you want! Isn't that cool?!'

Lavi blinked, suspicious. This definitely sounded like another one of Komui's insane ploys to get him and Kanda to fall in love with each other.

'_I thought it was strange it had been a while since he'd tried to set us up...'_

He looked at Kanda, knowing he would have figured this out also, and was surprised to find he was calm and almost bored looking. Normally when Komui tried this he would flip out! He looked back at his boss, seeing it was his turn to save them.

'Ah, gee Komui, that's nice, but I got plans at lunch time-'

'Please?' Komui went doe-eyed, 'I'm paying for it! And you both won't need to worry about missing a day's pay cos I'm counting this as a work day!'

'We'll go.' Kanda sighed.

'We will?!' Lavi stared in surprise.

'Yes, Rabbit, we will. Komui has been nice enough to offer us this; it would be disrespectful not to take it. And besides, as long as we're still getting payed I see no downside.'

'Oh Kanda, I'm so glad you've come around!' Their boss smiled cheerfully and began to push them towards the door, 'Well, go on, they're expecting you! Just say who you are at the front desk!'

--

Lavi looked at Kanda sideways as his friend drove them towards the hot spring. The teen remained stoic, with no signs of discomfort.

'Um, Yu?'

'Call me that and I'll drive us off the road.'

'Um, ok... Why'd you accept Komui's offer? It's obviously a match-making scheme.'

'I'm aware of that, Lavi. But do you know how hard it is to find a good onsen in this country? Or how expensive the few ones they have are? If it's free, it'd be stupid not to take it. I can just kill Komui afterwards.'

'Oh...' Lavi sighed in relief, smiling, 'I thought you'd hit your head or something! Well I gotta admit, I've never been to an onsen before, and it does sound good, but I gotta leave at lunch.'

'What ever.'

--

**Sorry it's such a crappy chapter after that wait you had to go through. I'm sorry i couldn't update sooner but I had stuff to do and I wasn't feeling too good either... But all is good now!**

**REVEIW!**


	17. Baths and cars

**Big cuddles for ClaymoreDarkAlice, Valitiel, AnimeFanAmber, flicca, Laven Walker, Ask the Lonely, Dark Dragon Rhapsody, tinytruefan, seaturtlesrox, SilentKiller1, Sleeping Moon, sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran, Nella-from-the-batcave, shadows.salvation, and Nusku.**

**I don't own this.**

**--**

Lavi slid into the steaming water of the hot spring, sighing happily. He looked over at Kanda, who sat a little way away. His ponytail and bangs had been done up in a kind of loop to keep his hair from getting wet.

'Your hair looks good like that, Yu.' Lavi grinned.

'Shut up Rabbit or I'll drown you.'

'Aw, you're so mean! And here I thought we'd get some quality time together as friends!'

'Che, you thought wrong.'

Lavi chuckled and leant back against the side of the bath, staring up at the ceiling, watching the steam swirl and rise above them.

'I wonder what Allen is doing right now...' He wondered out loud.

'Who knows..?' Kanda sighed. 'Anyway, what the hell has been going on with you lately? You were completely normal, then you turn up a total wreck at my house asking for my car, then for a few days you're even more annoyingly happy then usual, then you're acting worried, and now you're back to be being happy. You gone bi-polar or something?'

'Nah, a lot's just been going on with me and Allen... Oh that's right!' Lavi blinked and looked at his Japanese friend, 'I forgot to tell you! Allen and I are going out now!'

'Right, and I would care because...?'

'Cos I'm your best friend and you care about my happiness silly!'

'Che.' Kanda leant back and closed his eyes, no doubt hoping the appearance of sleep would shut his friend up.

Lavi grinned, swam across to his friend and poked his arm. Kanda pointedly ignored him, so Lavi poked him again.

'Yu-Chan? Yuuuuu-Chaaaaaaan... Yu-Chan!'

'WHAT?!' Kanda's eyes snapped open as he grabbed Lavi around the neck, all of his willpower stopping him from strangling the idiot.

'Just checking to see if you were asleep or not,' the redheaded teen smiled happily.

Kanda eye twitched and vein throbbed in his temple. He slowly let go of the other teen's neck, got out of the water, wrapped his towel around his waist and trudged to the door.

'Where're ya goin', Yu?'

'To another bath. Follow me, disturb me, and die.'

Kanda slammed the door behind him. Lavi chuckled to himself again. Irritating Kanda always amused him to no end, even if it often resulted in him coming close to losing appendages. He sighed and slid down a little more, resting his head on the tiling lining the bath. He yawned widely and closed his eyes. He was still tired from the lack of sleep last night. A short nap couldn't hurt.

--

Allen glanced at the clock on the wall, concerned. He distinctly remembered being told Lavi would make it home for lunch, but his lunch break was almost over. He went out to the phone in the hall way and dialled the cafe's number, which was blue-tacked to the wall.

'Hello?' The voice he recognized as Komui's answered. 'Sea breeze Cafe!'

'Oh, um, hi... Um, my name is Allen, and-'

'Ah! Allen Walker! Lavi's told us so much about you! What can I do for you?'

'Well, Lavi was supposed to meet me for lunch but...'

'Oh, he was? Ohhh... Yes, he said something about lunch plans. I'm sorry, Allen, Lavi's not here, I sent him and Kanda to the Samurai Onsen.'

'Samurai... What for?'

'To set them up of course!' Komui sounded enthusiastic about the subject, 'There is obviously a spark between them, don't you agree? So I've made it my mission to ensure they end up together! A nice romantic day at a hot spring works every time...'

'O-Oh...' Allen swallowed, 'Um... Ok... B-Bye...'

He replaced the phone on the dock, turned around and slowly walked back to the kitchen. He sat at the table, hands shaking slightly, his tail twitching.

Lavi wouldn't cheat... Would he? Why would he? They'd only been intimate for the first time last night; it would be cruel to do so! But if he and Kanda really had secretly liked each other for a while... Then he was only getting in the way, and Lavi was using him to fill in the time... But the taller teen had said he loved him! Allen didn't have much experience in the whole love-like-dating thing, but he knew the word "Love" wasn't tossed around easily. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He didn't want to lose control of his emotions and act all possessive and territorial. When cat people got jealous, it usually wasn't a pretty sight because of their animalistic instincts.

'_I don't know anything, I can't jump to conclusions.'_

He got up from his seat and walked back to the phone. He stood there for a moment, wondering if it was a good idea to call. Would he seem clingy or pushy? He hoped Lavi wouldn't be mad for the extra phone bills.

He picked up the phone and dialled Lavi's mobile number.

--

Lavi jerked awake and sat up as a mechanical musical sound rang through the onsen room. He hurriedly jumped out of the bath, wrapped his towel around his waist and hurried over to where his clothes were sitting on the bench. He reached into the pocket of his pants, brought out his phone, flipped it open and held it to his ear.

'H-Hello?' He yawned widely, still sleepy.

'Hi, Lavi, it's me.'

'Oh! Allen!' Lavi blinked, 'What time is it?'

'Just after one o' clock.'

'Shit!' Lavi gasped, 'Sorry Allen! I missed lunch! But Komui sent me to this bath place and I was so tired from last night, I guess I fell asleep...'

'Oh...' Allen sounded utterly relieved, 'That's ok... Sorry I made you tired.'

'Hey,' Lavi grinned, 'totally worth it.'

He heard Allen chuckle and sigh.

'Ok,' Lavi laughed as well and reached for his clothes again, 'I'll get Yu... Kanda I mean to drive me home, then we got the whole afternoon together, sound good? We can rent movies and stuff.'

'Ok, see ya.'

Lavi hung up, unwrapped the towel from his waist, dried himself off and pulled on his clothes. He left through the door, and once out in the hall he went to the front desk to ash where Kanda was. The lady told him, he thanked her and down the hall to a room where he found Kanda sitting at a Japanese low table eating sushi and soba, wearing a comfortable looking kimono.

'Hey Yu, nice dress.'

'What'd you say?!'

'I said you look warrior-like and masculine today.'

'That's better. What do you want?'

'I was wondering if you could drive me home now? I don't have money for a taxi. You can come back afterwards... It's just I really wanna go eat lunch with Allen. Please?'

Kanda peered at him, considering him with scrutiny. Lavi swallowed, silently praying, and to his relief, the Japanese man sighed and stood up.

'Fine, but you owe me. Get out so I can change.'

'Ok!' Lavi nodded happily, 'I'll go wait by the car then.'

The redhead turned, ran out the door and slid it shut behind him. He trod down the hall and exited the onsen. Kanda's car was parked across the street, but before he could step foot on the road, his phone rang again.

'Hello?' He answered.

'Um, me again.'

'Oh, Allen!' Lavi took a step onto the road, 'Hi! Just getting in the car in a minute, should be home in fifteen minutes.'

'Ok... Um, I forgot to ask... Komui said he thought you and Kanda liked each other. That's not true is it?'

'What?! Of course not! Yeah, I used to joke about it with him but i don't really feel that way about him. He's my friend, but I've never felt anything stronger for Kanda. Ok?'

'Ok...' Allen sounded happy, 'Anyway, about those movies you said we could rent...'

Lavi smiled and walked across the road as Allen went through a few suggestions. He was so distracted by the conversations, that he didn't see the car coming.

Suddenly, there was a screeching sound, and Lavi felt a blinding pain rack through his body as something collided with his body, the phone flying out of his hand as he was thrown to the ground.

--

**Yes, I am evil for leaving it on that! I can't help it, i love car crash stories! There aren't enough of them!**

**Don't kill me!**

**REVIEW!**


	18. A short chapter

**I don't own this. Hugs to Nella-from-the-batcave, p power, AnimeFanAmber, SakuraKissy, sharinganj, seaturtlesrox, Laven Walker, sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran, yuuki-otaku2, ClaymoreDarkAlice, flicca, Sleeping Moon, blueporing90, Nusku, SilentKiller1, tinytruefan and shadows.salvation.**

**Ok, this chapter is really short. Sorry.**

**--**

Allen pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it in surprise. He and Lavi had been talking, then there was some kind of smashing noise, and the line went dead. He was a little worried, but not really. He could have dropped the phone, or it ran out of battery. He shrugged, and went to the kitchen to heat up the kettle in case Lavi wanted some coffee when he returned.

About ten minutes later, there was an urgent knock at the door. The catboy got up, hurried to it and opened it, and was surprised to see Kanda, looking serious and... A little scared?

'Kanda? What-?'

'Lavi was hit by a car.' The older teen said bluntly.

Allen blinked, and stared open-mouthed.

'I-I'm sorry... What?'

'He was hit by a car and now he's fighting for his life on an operating table. Now do you want to come to the hospital with me or not?'

Kanda took Allen's shocked silence as a yes, grabbed his hand and dragged him down the front steps and towards his car parked on the side of the street. He opened the door, pushed the cat in, and then went around the other side to get in the drivers seat. It was five minutes before Allen managed to speak.

'I-I... He... Got hit be a car?' Allen was teary-eyed and his voice was choked, 'B-But how?'

'Some witness saw him talking on a mobile while crossing the street and didn't notice a car coming around the corner.'

The catboy's blood ran cold.

'W-What?'

'Stop making me repeat myself! You heard me! Sheesh...'

Allen nodded slowly and covered his face with his hands.

--

Allen curled up on the seat in the surgery waiting room. He ears were flopped miserably and his knees were drawn to his chest. It was his fault Lavi had been hit; it was him who almost killed him. The worst part was he didn't even know how the surgery was going or what injuries he had. Though he knew they were bad.

On the way here they'd passed the onsen, and there had been blood on the road.

After a while, Kanda got up and said he was going to get something to eat, and asked if he wanted anything in an unusually nice voice. Allen shook his head, and he was left alone.

'_Damn it, this is all cos of my damn suspicions... If I'd just trusted Lavi and waited for him to get home he wouldn't have been hurt! Oh god...'_

Tears started running down his cheeks. He sat up and wiped them away, and checked the clock on the wall. Lavi had only been in surgery for an hour, but it had felt like years.

He shakily stood up, and went out of the waiting room, walked down the hall to the operation room doors, stood on his toes and looked in through the windows. He couldn't see the table, as there were doctors and nurses and bits of machinery in the way, but a little bit of relief spread over him, seeing that the doctors weren't in a panic, and that there wasn't a lot of blood on the floor or on the white coats like in the movies.

'Oi, Beansprout.'

Allen blinked and turned to see Kanda looked at him blankly.

'What did you just call me?'

'Beansprout. Honestly, do you have impaired hearing or something? You shouldn't look, by the way. It only makes you worried.'

'More worried then I am now?' Allen laughed dryly, 'I just killed my boyfriend.'

'He's not dead yet, idiot. And what do you mean you killed him?'

'I was talking to him on the phone when he got hit. If I hadn't distracted him he wouldn't have...'

'Che,' Kanda rolled his eyes, 'that space head gets distracted all the time, if it hadn't have been you, it woulda been something else... Like a butterfly or a weirdly shaped cloud.'

'Hm...' Allen sighed as they walked back to their seats. It was nice Kanda was trying to make him feel better in his own way, but he'd just about killed Lavi, and that was all there is to it.

--

**Sorry again for the short chapter, i'll make a new oneshot in Christmas day in apologies.**

**Review.**


	19. Kanda examines Allen and Lavi's love

**Hugs to Nella-from-the-batcave, tinytruefan, shadows.salvation, SilentKiller1, Laven Walker, Sleeping Moon, Nusku, flicca, ClaymoreDarkAlice, blueporing90, AnimeFanAmber, Evil Snail Overlord, and pockylover123.**

**This chapter mostly contains kandaxlavi friendship type stuff. Sorry if you wanted fluff.**

**I don't own this.**

**--**

It felt like forever before the operating doors opened and they wheeled a sedated Lavi out and towards a room down the hall. Allen immediately jumped up and followed them, but when he tried to go in the door, a nurse told him not to. The catboy watched helplessly from the window as the redhead was placed on a hospital bed and hooked up to all sorts of machines. There were nasty bruises down one side of his face, and he could see bandages wrapped around his chest under the hospital gown. He looked pale and fragile, an upsetting look for such a strong and cheerful person.

'The surgeon says he had internal bleeding and shattered ribs,' Kanda said flatly, appearing next to him, 'But he should be ok.'

'B-But we don't know for sure!' Allen turned teary-eyed to the older teen, 'Th-there could be some complication or something they missed!'

'Che, doubt it...' Kanda rolled his eyes, 'That guy is so annoying, no way he'd die before he'd managed to drive us insane. It's his life's purpose.'

'Hm...' Allen swallowed nervously and continued watching, his tail swaying side to side sadly. After a while, the nurses and doctors came out and said they could go in.

--

Allen pulled his chair right up to Lavi's bed and rested his chin on his folded arms, looking at his loved one's pale, scratched face. His heart throbbed painfully, and his ears and tail were flopped miserably, giving him an air of great suffering. Kanda, who was leaning against the wall, couldn't help but feel a little sad too at the teen's state. Although he found Lavi annoying and often stated that he was going to kill him, he'd known him since they were children. When all the other kids had been scared of his cold, irritated vibe, Lavi had come up to him, sat down and stated they were friends, and he'd never been able to shake him off since.

'Che...' He muttered under his breath, 'Idiot...'

He pushed himself off the wall and went to the door. As he opened it he turned to look at the catboy by the bed.

'Oi, Beansprout. I gave my number to the nurses. If he wakes up before I get back you call me, got it?'

'Ok...' Allen nodded, 'And could you please not call me Beansprout?'

'Che.'

Kanda could practically hear his pout as he walked down the hall towards the stairs. It wasn't that he had anything personal against Allen, and it wasn't that he blamed him for what happened to the redhead, he was just a little jealous that he was sharing Lavi, not that he loved him like that, but before Allen it had been the two of them only, and it was strange to suddenly have a third to share his best friend with.

It wasn't that Lavi was neglecting their friendship; it was just... He had never been familiar with the concept of sharing.

He scowled as he exited the hospital and went to where his car was parked. Lavi had had a few relationships, but most of them barely made it past a week, because according to him, they "Hadn't felt right."

He hadn't been jealous of those ones; he'd known they hadn't been serious. To be honest he hadn't expected Lavi's relationship with Allen to last all that long, or get to the point where he confessed his love to him, though he'd started to suspect Lavi's strong feelings after he was so distressed when the redhead suspected Allen didn't like him. Before then, Lavi had laughed all relationship problems off, saying what happened... happened. He'd never truly tried hard. It sounded shallow on Lavi's part, but Kanda supposed if there wasn't an emotional connection with someone, then it was pointless.

He pulled up in front of Lavi's apartment, took out his copy of the key Lavi had given him a while ago, unlocked the door and went to his friend's bedroom in order to get the redhead a few fresh changes o clothes. He didn't usually think about things like relationships and emotions, and he didn't usually do kind things like this, but, (Though he'd never admit it out loud) seeing Lavi almost dead on the road had shocked the living hell out of him, so it was little wonder he was feeling and acting a little out of character.

Just then, his phone went off in his pocket. He dumped the small pile of clothes and brought it out and put it to his ear.

'Yeah?'

'Um,' Allen's voice stuttered, 'He started to wake up.'

'Right. I'll be there soon. Don't let anything else happen to him, I want to kill him myself.'

'Ok...?'

Kanda smirked and hung up. He pocketed his mobile, picked up the clothes, grabbed Lavi's pillow from his bed and exited the apartment.

--

Allen put the hospital phone back on the receiver, went around the front of the nurses' station and trod down the hall to Lavi's room. He came in, and stood near the door, watching him. He'd only started to wake up, by stirring and murmuring something inaudible under his breath, but he was still asleep. However, as soon as Allen had entered the room, Lavi turned his head and opened his eyes halfway.

'Hey...' he smiled sleepily.

'Lavi!' Allen's eyes widened and he rushed forward, gripping the edge of the bed in order to combat the urge to hug the injured youth. 'Oh my god Lavi, are you feeling ok? Do you know what's going on?'

'Yeah, I know... Hit by a car, right? I was awake while they loaded me into the ambulance... And yeah, I feel ok...'

Lavi's grin broadened a little, and Allen sighed in relief. Just then, Lavi moved aside a little, being careful not to jar his chest as he did, and patted the mattress next to him.

'Come 'ere. I need a hug.'

Allen blinked, uncertain, then smiled, sat on the bed, and curled up next to him while gently putting his arm around his waist, being careful of his injuries. Lavi weakly grasped his hand, and Allen swallowed.

'Um... I-I'm sorry for distracting you... If I hadn't called you wouldn't have been hit...'

'Tha's ok,'s my fault for crossing the road while talking on the phone. Guess they do those road safety ads for a reason, heh...'

Allen smiled and his ears perked up happily and closed his eyes. Within seconds he was asleep. They lay like that for a few minutes, when the door opened and Kanda walked in carrying a backpack. Lavi looked up and grinned.

'Hey, Yu-Chan. Bad luck, eh? You came so close to never having to put up with me again.'

'That just means I can reserve the pleasure of killing you myself, Rabbit.'

'Hehehe... Don't make me laugh please, it hurts. What's in the bag?'

'Clean clothes, since you're going to be here a while and I don't want to have to smell you as well as look at you and listen to you, and I brought your pillow, cos otherwise you'll just complain about flat hospital ones...'

'Thanks...' The redhead smiled. Kanda Che'd and pulled up a chair. He didn't have to be there but he was, so it was making it hard for him to cover up his caring with selfishness. He watched as the other eighteen-year-old snuggled down under the blankets against the already sleeping catboy. Those two really did seem in love.

He sighed and leant back in his chair. It looked like he would need to learn to share.

--

**This chapter was pointless, but I wanted to look at the story from Kanda's point of view since he's such an interesting character to write about. Sorry about his OOC-ness.**

**REVEIW!**


	20. The end

**Last chapter guys!**

**Final huggles to Memphis85, sakurakissy, SilentKiller1, sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran, seaturtlesrox, D.gray-man sorrow invoked, AnimeFanAmber, flicca, ClaymoreDarkAlice, blueporing90, Sleeping Moon, tinytruefan, Nella-from-the-batcave, Nusku and shadows.salvation.**

**I don't own DGM.**

**--**

Allen and Kanda walked in through the front entrance of the hospital on the third day after the car accident. Neither had been able to visit Lavi yesterday because Kanda had work and Allen couldn't drive, so the catboy was aching to see the redhead. As they walked towards the stairs they passed the gift shop.

'You think Lavi would like it if I got him flowers?' Allen looked at the taller man beside him.

'Che.'

'I'll take that as a yes. I'll be right back.'

Allen ran into the small shop. Kanda stopped and waited for him for a moment, then continued on towards the stairs. As he began his ascent, the catboy came running, carrying a small bunch of white roses.

'Thanks for waiting.' He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Kanda rolled his eyes.

They came to the floor Lavi was on, and Allen ran ahead of the Japanese man, along the hall, and up to Lavi's room. He opened the door and Lavi looked up from the book he was reading.

'ALLEN!' his face brightened considerable as the smiling fifteen-year old came in. Allen hurried forward, got onto the bed, and Lavi pulled him into a one-armed hug.

'Feeling better?' Allen asked, looking happy.

'Yeah, heaps. Doctor says my ribs are almost healed, should be out in two days or so... Ooh, are those flowers for me?'

'Uh, yeah...' Allen sat up and held them out, 'Like them?'

'Love them...' Lavi grinned and took them. He then reached out, put a hand one the back of Allen's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was cut short, however, when Kanda walked in.

'Che...' The Japanese man smirked, 'Paedophile...'

Allen's ears flattened in annoyance as he and Lavi broke apart to glare at him, Lavi for being called a paedophile, Allen for inadvertently being called a child.

--

Allen and Lavi chatted for a while and played card games, with Kanda occasionally joining in on the conversation to make a smart comment. About half an hour later, the door opened again, this time to reveal the smiling face of Lavi and Kanda's boss Komui.

'Hi guys!' He smiled cheerily as he walked in, 'Just visiting to see how you were Lavi.'

'I'm good...' Lavi smiled back. He felt a little awkward, as Allen had his arm wrapped around him, and Komui didn't seem to notice. The man did however notice Kanda was standing there.

'Ah, Kanda's here too?' Komui smiled sneakily, 'You worried that the person closest to you has been injured?'

'Shut up Komui...' The Japanese gritted his teeth, a vein throbbing in his temple.

'Aw come on Kanda! Admit it! You and Lavi are in love!'

Kanda had had it. He seized the back of Komui's shirt, turned him around and forced him to look at Lavi and Allen curled up on the bed.

'Look.'

'Um... Ok...' Komui blinked, 'What am I looking at?'

'Those two. You see?'

'...See what?'

'Those two are going out you idiot!!'

Komui blinked again and stared, studying the two. Lavi grinned and raised his hand a polite wave, his other arm around the smaller boy's shoulder. Then, realization dawned on his face and his eyes widened.

'OH! So you two... Are having a threesome with Kanda?'

Allen had to jump up to stop Kanda from throwing the Chinese man out the window.

--

**The end.**

**Sorry its so short.**

**REVEIW!**


End file.
